Pactio! Stand by, Ready
by Tekablade
Summary: Negi Springfield is taken to a new world where he meets a girl his own age, who suddenly discovers that she too has great magic potential.  Chapter 10 is now up.
1. Chance Encounter

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. After reading and watching both series due to a friend's request, I decided to try a fanfic for them. This will mostly be similar to the Nanoha season 1 story line but with some changes that I put in for the story, however it won't be a full retelling of the season just some of it. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

A quick summery of the Negima series for those who don't know it. A ten year old child from Wales, England becomes a mage graduate; in order to become a full fledge magician he must pass an assignment given by the magic academy, the task is to become a teacher in Japan at a girls high-school.

As the story continues we find that the main character Negi Springfield became a mage to follow in his father's footsteps and to find the location of his father, Nagi Springfield the Thousand Master, who disappeared around the time of Negi's birth. Following an interesting turn of events, Negi and a few members of his class, who had found out that he is a mage despite it being a secret, travel to Wales, England to go to the world of Mages.

Shortly after Negi and some of his students arrive in the Magical World they are attacked by Fate Averruncus who wounds Negi with a stone spear, and Fate then proceeds to destroy the Teleportation Gates to stop travel between the two worlds. One of Negi's students, Konoka Konoe, healed his wound with her magic. Finally during the attack Fate decides that Negi should suffer some more and forcefully teleports Negi and his students throughout the magical world.

During my story instead of Negi staying in the Magical World he was teleported elsewhere because of the huge concentration of magic involved with the attacks. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

- - - - - - - - Chance Encounters

Negi Springfield limped along through the forest as his body was trying to overcome the magical attack and extreme healing that his body had just undergone. He felt completely tired and completely disoriented. As he looked forward he noticed that the sun was beginning to set just as he exited from the forest onto a cobblestone path. Just as he lost consciousness, he heard some people speaking but couldn't make it out.

Nanoha Takamachi had very short brown hair with a couple of bangs on the right side of her hair sticking up and two short braids, one on each side of her head, held at the base with a white bow, she had bright blue eyes.

She was walking home with her two best friends Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura, both girls wore their hair much like Nanoha's with only minor differences, both had longer hair with two bangs running down the front sides of their faces. Arisa had blond hair with green emerald eyes and Suzuka had purple hair with matching eyes. All three girls still had their school uniforms on as they walked through the park.

Nanoha gasped and suddenly ran forward as she saw a boy emerge from the trees and collapse onto the walkway. He had a white cloak covering most of his body, underneath was a dark green uniform with a white undershirt and red tie, most noticeable was the large hole that had been ripped through the cloak on the right chest and behind it on the right shoulder blade surrounded by large patches of blood; short reddish brown hair and brown eyes looked up at Nanoha before closing. She noticed that he looked around her own age.

"Arisa, Suzuka, call an ambulance." Nanoha yelled with startled words toward her friends who quickly overcame shock and began to dial.

- Later that afternoon

The three girls waited patiently with Nanoha's brother, sister and father in the waiting room to hear some news. "Wow Nanoha, you're on fire today. First you rescued that injured ferret and now this boy." Suzuka noted to her best friend.

"Ferret?" Shiro Takamachi, Nanoha's father, asked.

"Yeah, Nanoha found him when we were on our way to school this morning. He was really hurt and everything." Arisa informed.

"The doctor at the vet is going to look after him tonight, but it seems like he doesn't have a home. So… I was wondering if maybe we could take in Mr. Ferret? Arisa has dogs at home and Suzuka has cats, so it might not be the best for him if he stays there." Nanoha asked her father with big blue eyes.

"While we're on the subject, just what is a ferret?" was his first reply.

"Come on, dad. It's like a long cute rodent." Kyoya, Nanoha's brother, answered.

"They were really popular as pets a while back." Miyuki, Nanoha's sister, continued "Ferrets are rather small." She held her hands only a little bit apart.

"We'll only be taking care of him for a little while, just until we can find his real owner. We'll take real good care of him." Nanoha pleaded.

"Hmm, what do you two think?" Shiro asked Nanoha's siblings.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." "Same goes for me." The two of them answered.

"Okay, I'll call your mom and talk to her, but it should be ok." Shiro told his youngest daughter before taking out his cell and walking a little ways off.

Nanoha, Arias and Suzuka were all happy that they had one problem solved; now they just had to find out how the other one was. As the three were beginning to talk to each other about the little ferret a nurse came over and began to talk to Kyoya. She talked with him for a little before heading off.

"Girls, I have some more good news. That boy you brought in is doing better and if you want we can go and talk to him, he just regained consciousness. Miyuki will stay here and talk to dad." The three girls looked at each other with even bigger smiles on their faces as if each had gotten the Christmas gift they had wanted.

Nanoha and her friends entered the patient room and greeted the boy and told him their names.

"I thank all of you for rescuing me, especially you Nanoha-san. Who knows what would have happened had you not shown up." He tried his best to give a formal bow as he sat in the hospital bed.

"So could you tell us your name?" Arisa asked after the boy finished bowing.

"I'm… I'm Negi Springfield, but more than that I am not really sure." The boy spoke with disappointment in his voice as he looked away.

Nanoha noted that while he spoke perfect Japanese, he had a distinct western accent.

Nanoha and her friends began talking to Negi asking him what he could remember, and telling him a little about themselves.

After a short time had passed, Nanoha's father entered the room and greeted Negi.

"Hello Negi Springfield, the hospital contacted the police and they did some checking for you and unfortunately, your name didn't come up anywhere. They are going to continue to investigate for you, and in the mean time the police and I talked and agreed to have you stay with us until the situation changes." Shiro spoke.

"Thank you Takamachi-san, I would be honored to." Negi replied as he tried to bow in the bed again.

"OK girls, unfortunately visiting hours are over now. Negi, I'll be by to pick you up in the morning." Nanoha's father said before ushering the girls out.

- That evening

Nanoha was reflecting about the day's events when suddenly she heard a voice speak in her head.

_"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"_ the voice sounded in her mind.

"It's the same voice from last night's dream and this morning." Nanoha spoke to herself.

_"Please listen to me. You, who can hear my voice, please! Please lend my some of your strength!"_ as the voice urged her for help, an image of a yellow ferret wearing a red jewel around its neck entered Nanoha's mind.

"That ferret, is he the one speaking to me…?"

_"Please! Come to where I am! The time we have left… the danger… It's already too late!"_ desperately the voice called before being cut off.

Negi quickly sat up and hurried out of the hospital bed. As quietly as he could, Negi opened the door to his room and looked out. There was a doctor and three nurses standing around talking and laughing, they where about twenty feet away from his door before he closed it.

Negi grabbed the remaining items of his from the room, a white cloak with a hole in the back and front on the right side of it and a gold ring with a silver plate inscribed with foreign writing, before opening the window and being grateful that he was on the first floor. He jumped out and began running.

Nanoha ran as hard as she could to get to the vet where she and her friends left the ferret from this morning.

When she saw the vet's place she froze. The main window was shattered, a tree had been uprooted and one of the walls had a crumpled section.

"Na – Nanoha-san!" Nanoha looked for who had called her name and saw a boy about her age wearing a green suit with a white cloak flapping behind him running up toward her.

"Negi-kun? What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital."

"I could ask you the thing. But to be honest, and please don't laugh, I heard a voice calling for help and it lead me here." Negi admitted.

"You heard that voice too?"

Before either Nanoha or Negi could continue their conversation, they saw a yellow ferret jump out of the broken window followed shortly afterward by something breaking through a section of wall next to the window.

"W-What's going on? What is that thing?" Nanoha asked to no one in particular.

The thing chasing the ferret was a mass of darkness with two glowing red eyes. It's size continued to change from large to very large but Nanoha and Negi could tell that it was evil.

The ferret stopped next to Nanoha and looked at the two children. "You actually came for me." It said with happiness in its voice.

"You spoke?" Nanoha blurted out in surprise.

"Umm… I don't really understand what's going on here, but… what is that thing? What's going on?" Negi asked toward Nanoha and the ferret.

"You both are of the proper nature. Will you lend me some of your strength?" the ferret pleaded the children.

"Proper nature? What do you mean" Nanoha asked.

"For now we need to leave this area. I'll explain as we go" the ferret told the children.

Nanoha and Negi looked at the mass of darkness then each other before nodding. They ran from the vet with no particular destination in mind.

"I've come here from another world in search of something. But I may not be able to handle the weight of doing such a thing alone!" the ferret told them with disappointment in his voice. "That' why... I understand it'd be a problem for you, but... I want those with the proper nature to cooperate with me. I'll repay you! I promise I will! I want you to use the power I carry within me. Use my power... my magical power!"

"Magic…?" Nanoha wondered, not noticing Negi stiffen a little behind her.

The had come a fair distance from the vet but it seemed that it was not enough as they all heard a roar from above them. It then lunged for Nanoha and the ferret she carried. Negi thinking quickly grabbed Nanoha and pulled her out of the way as the monster crashed into the wall behind them.

"I promise to repay you both." The little ferret spoke.

"This isn't the time to be thinking about that, is it? But what are we suppose to do?" Nanoha asked.

"Take this, all we need for it is a magic catalyst and then speak the words of the contract."The ferret jumped out of Nanoha's arms and landed at her feet, he then took the jewel handing around his neck and held it out for her in his mouth.

The girl took the jewel noting its red warm glow. "It's so warm…"

"You said you needed a catalyst right? I may know one we can use but will it be alright with you Nanoha-san." Negi said blushing lightly.

"Alright let's try it." Nanoha replied.

Negi nodded and stretched out his left arm and placed his right hand on his left wrist before lightly talking to himself, Nanoha noted that he had a gold ring on his left index finger. As he spoke to himself a circle surrounded him on the ground with a six pointed star on the inside, the area of the magic circle was only about ten feet wide but it came out just past Nanoha.

Nanoha could feel warmth flowing into her heart and a gentle wind pushing upward coming from the magic circle. "Everything is ready, Nanoha-san. All we have to do now is… k- kiss…" Negi stumbled over the last bit.

"Eh! A k- kiss? Is there any other way for this to work?" Nanoha looked at him with surprise.

Negi only blushed and shook his head. "A provisional contract can only be completed by a kiss. I'm sorry if this sounds weird. We should try something else then."

It was Nanoha's turn to shake her head. "No, let's try this." She then kissed Negi on the lips gently and quickly.

"Hold the jewel in your hand, close your eyes, and focus your mind. And then repeat what I say. Understand? Here we go!" The ferret told Nanoha and Negi.

"I, the one who accepted this mission..."

"...by the ancient contract, order you to release your power!"

"The wind is in the sky, and the stars are in the heavens."

"And a resolute heart... ...beats with in my chest!"

"This magic in my hand... Raging Heart, Set Up!"

All at once, the jewel in Nanoha's hand floated between Nanoha and Negi as it began to glow. At the same time a card began forming above t he jewel. Suddenly a blinding flash emanated from the two children as the light sailed into the heavens.

Raging Heart, the jewel sounded in a warm and kind voice "Pactio, Stand by, Ready, set up!"

"Such great magical prowess… Focus, and begin to picture things in your mind! That which allows you to use magic, the form of your magical staff; and that which will protect your body, a strong armor!" The ferret instructed.

"No way... asking me to do that all of a sudden… Umm…" Nanoha began concentrating and tried to think of something that would work "I'll go with that for now!"

Nanoha's clothing was replaced with a white dress with a blue trim running around the hem and partway up the dress; and a matching long-sleeve blazer with large blue cuffs on the end. The outfit was completed with a large red bow.

The small jewel, Raging Heart, began growing until it was the size of Nanoha's fist. It was then surrounded by a yellow crescent with two twin magic pressure release valves on the bottom, just below the release valves a pink cylinder hooked up to begin the staff. The main part of the staff was pure white with a pink tip at the end.

"It was a success!" the small ferret exclaimed.

"No way! What's with this outfit?" Nanoha spoke out of wonderment.

The mass of darkness just loomed over the three. Roaring in anticipation.

- - - To be continued - - -

I know it's been awhile since I put anything up, but here you go. I am still alive and still writing. Other than that sorry for not putting anything up sooner.


	2. Lyrical Ministra

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. After reading and watching both series due to a friend's request, I decided to try a fanfic for them. This will mostly be similar to the Nanoha season 1 story line but with some changes that I put in for the story, however it won't be a full retelling of the season just some of it. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

'Thinking to themselves.'

"Talking to someone with their voice."

"_Talking to someone with telepathy."_

- - - - - - - - Lyrical Magistra

Nanoha looked down at herself after the bright red light had faded from around her. "No way! W-what is this? What's with this outfit."

Negi staggered for a moment and then held himself against a concrete wall trying to catch his breath. He hadn't expected to use so much energy to create a Pactio.

The entire area around them had taken on a slight faded and grayish tone, but none seemed to notice as their attention was currently else were. The monster of darkness roared and took a step forward, fixing its bright red eyes on Nanoha. Nanoha took a step back and ran up against the wall with Negi right next to her.

"It's coming!" the small yellow ferret yelled to the two children.

As the ferret finished speaking, the mass of darkness launched itself into the air spinning like a coin. At the height of its jump, it came crashing down to try and crush the children.

Without thinking, Nanoha thrust the staff in her hands in front of herself and the red jewel at the top of the staff reacted to her movement. Raging Heart, the jewel, glowed gently as a word appeared long the inside of it.

"Protection." Raging Heart spoke, as the same word ran along the inside, a pink barrier radiated outward from the device encompassing Nanoha, Negi and the ferret.

The beast of darkness was stopped in mid air by the barrier, and since it couldn't force its way through the beast took the backlash of force and was splattered around the area into small pieces of fur covered goo.

As Nanoha's barrier disappeared, the ferret bound over and looked at Negi and Nanoha. "I think we should be getting out of here for now." Negi spoke as he picked up the ferret, noticing that it had a bandage wrapped around its stomach. When he stood up, he stretched out a hand to Nanoha before the two began to run.

"Our magical items use a 'programming' system that lets our magic take form. And in order to make that system work, its user needs to provide spiritual energy." The ferret explained as the children ran. "That thing was born from the source of disgusting and abominable power, and took that form to protect itself. To make it stop, you need to seal it with your staff and return it to its original form."

"I don't really understand, but how do I do that?" Nanoha asked the ferret before looking at Negi to see if he had an idea.

"What you did before was one of two types of magic - attacking and defending. They're basic forms of magic you can activate by wishing with all your heart. But in order to summon enough power to fully stop it, you'll need an incantation." The yellow ferret continued as it jumped out of Negi's arms.

"Incantations?" the girl in white asked.

"They are used to draw the full power of a spell into effect. Each person has their own unique incantation that is special to them." Negi spoke reassuringly "Listen to your heart. I have no doubt that an incantation will come to you."

Nanoha closed her eyes and let her heart connect completely to her device, Raging Heart, as the two began to search within her heart for what to do. A roar was heard from where they had some from, the beast was back.

It hopped toward then at greater speed with each bounce as it charged before launching into the air and sending out four tendrils to pierce each child twice.

"Nanoha, I will try and hold it in place while you seal it!" Negi shouted back to her as it continued to close in. He stretched out his hands before gentle speaking to himself. "Rastel Mascir Flans Paries Aerialis!"(1)

A wall of strong wind wrapped around Negi, Nanoha and the ferret; stopping the monsters attack a foot away from each intended target. Negi however wasn't finished with just that. "Rastel Mascir Magister, septendecim spiritus lucis, vinculum facti inimicum captent, Sagitta Magica, Serius Lucis Capturae!" (2)

Around Negi, seventeen white lights sprang into being and launched forward into the mass of darkness. As each light struck, it wrapped around the creature and then connected into the ground to hold the monster.

"If you attack and seal it correctly, it should change back into a jewel seed!" The yellow ferret told Nanoha to help guide her.

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked intently at the creature of darkness. "Lyrical Magical…" she thrust her staff strait up "…Jewel Seed Seal!"

Light gather into the red jewel of Raging Heart, allowing it to active to its next form. "Sealing mode. Set up." Three prongs opened up just below the crescent at the top of the staff and from each prong a pink wing folded out, two in the back with a shorter one in the front.

From the end on Nanoha's staff, streams of pink light darted forward and wrapped around the Jewel Seed monster; surprisingly, each ribbon wove itself along the same path as nine of Negi's binds. Once all nine had completed wrapping around the monster, three letters appeared upon the creature's forehead in red letters.

XXI

"Stand by. Ready." Raging Heart told its master, having completed the task at hand.

"Lyrical Magical. Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal!" Nanoha spun in place twice as part of the incantation .

"Sealing." Raging Heart echoed her master.

As Nanoha and Raging Heart finished their words, the nine pink threads constricted along creature, while eight more pink threads shot out from Raging Heart and pierced through the monster at a point along each of the eight remaining binds Negi had made and came out the other side along that same white strand.

The Jewel Seed monster flashed into a pink light before shattering into pink motes, leaving only a blue diamond jewel no bigger than a coin. Both of Negi's and Nanoha's binds had disappeared as the monster had.

"That's a Jewel Seed. Touch it with Raging Heart." The yellow ferret instructed.

Nanoha did as she was told and walked over to the blue gem, and touched the red part of Raging Heart to the Jewel Seed. As the two touched the blue jewel glowed before it was absorbed into Raging Heart, like a drop of water into a small pond. "Receipt No. XXI." Raging Heart confirmed.

Nanoha's white outfit and staff shone with a pink light before disappearing and leaving her back in her yellow jacket and orange skirt. Raging Heart had turned back into a small red jewel that she was cupping in her palm. The surrounding area no longer looked gray and faded.

"H-Huh? It's over?" Nanoha asked quizzically

"Yes. All thanks to you. Thank you both…" the small ferret began before fainting onto the ground.

"Hey, are you alright" Negi asked, while gently picking him up.

. "If we're seen here, we might get in trouble… F-For now, please forgive us!" Nanoha apologized with a worried look on her face, while looking around and noticing al the damage that had been done. She picked up the ferret in one hand before taking Negi's hand with her other.

- Some time late -

Nanoha and Negi at down on a bench after having run from the scene of the fight. The two were finally able to catch their breath, before looking at each other and giving the other a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry." The yellow ferret spoke softly.

"Ah. I woke you up? Sorry for being so rough. Are you still hurt?" Nanoha asked with concern..

"I'm fine now. I'm pretty much recovered." The small ferret spoke shaking off the bandages covering his middle and showing no injury on his body.

"You're right. Most of the wounds you had have vanished. That's amazing." Negi said astonished.

"Because you both helped me out, I was able to use my remaining magical power to help heal myself."

"I don't really get it, but… I see." Nanoha continued "Hey, is it okay if we formally introduce ourselves now?"

"Ah, yeah." The ferret replied.

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha. A third-grade elementary student. My close friends and family call me Nanoha." Nanoha finished with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya. Scrya is my family name, so Yuuno's my first name." Yuuno spoke as he looked over toward Negi.

"I'm Negi Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet you Scrya-kun."

"Springfield, that is an unusual first name." Yuuno pondered.

"Ah no, Springfield is my last name. I am from Wales, England. My first name is Negi."

"Yuuno-kun and Negi-kun, huh? They are cute names." Nanoha chimed.

"I'm sorry… miss… sir…" Yuuno apologized while bowing to both.

"You can call me Nanoha."

"I'm sorry I've gotten you involved in this, Nanoha-san… Negi-kun…"

"Ah, well… Um… I think I'm ok with this." Nanoha tried to cheer Yuuno up.

"So am I. It is a Magister Magi's duty to help those in need." Negi reaffirmed Yuuno.

"Ah, I forgot. Yuuno-kun, you're still a little hurt, so you won't be able to rest here. For now, let's go back to my house. And Negi-kun, you need to return to the hospital so you make anyone worry too much. I'll go with you for now. We can sort other things out afterwards, okay?" Nanoha told the other two.

- At the hospital -

"Hello Nanoha." A familiar voice spoke as Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno entered the hospital. Nanoha turned to the voice as she hide Yuuno behind her back.

"O-Onii-chan…"

"And just where have you been at this time of night?" her older brother asked with sternness in his voice.

"Umm… that is… uh… erm…" Nanoha fumbled for the right words for an excuse.

"My, how cute!" another voice spoke behind Nanoha. She looked over her shoulder and saw her sister.

"Onee-chan?"

"You look pretty down. Let me guess, you were worried and went to check on these two, right?" Miyuki asked pointing a finger at Yuuno and one at Negi.

"Umm… uh, that is…"

"It's not that I don't understand how you feel, but I still can't believe that you snuck out of the house like that." Kyoya spoke.

"Please, forgive Nanoha-san, she did it with good intentions." Negi apologized while trying to bow to both of Nanoha's older siblings.

"Come on, it's all right. She got here safely. And Nanoha's a good girl, so she won't do this again. Right?" Miyuki spoke with the sound of an older and knowing sister.

"Umm, Onii-chan… I'm sorry for sneaking out and worrying you." Nanoha bowed as he spoke.

"And there we are. Everything's all better." Miyuki said as if everything was settled. Nanoha beamed up at her sister. The older sister picked up the ferret out of Nanoha's hands as she continued to speak. "At any rate, it she is cute, isn't it? I'm sure mom will think it's so cute and faint when she first sees it."

"I'd say the probability of that is pretty high." Kyoya laughed lightly to himself at the thought. "Anyway, Negi-kun, we need to get you back to your room. The nurses were a little upset that you left and are still looking around for you."

Kyoya lead Negi back to his room as Negi waved bye to Nanoha and Yuuno.

-Later at the Takamachi residence -

"Ah! It's so cute!" Momoko, Nanoha's mother, cooed as she rubbed Yuuno against her cheek. "It really is such a cutie, isn't it?"

"Mom! Please take it easy…" Nanoha urged.

"It's so cuuuute!" Momoko spoke in response to Nanoha as she swung Yuuno back and forth.

"It certainly looks like a smart, long rodent, doesn't it?" Shiro noted.

"It's called a 'ferret.' Dad." Miyuki corrected her father.

"I wonder if it can do any tricks? Here, give me your hand." Shiro spoke to the ferret while he held his own hand out. Yuuno looked at his hand for a second before putting one of his paws into Shiro's hand.

"Aw, it sure is a big w'il smarty, isn't it?" Nanoha's mother continued to coo at Yuuno. Nanoha's father just scratched Yuuno under the chin.

"So Nanoha, have you decided what you're going to do with the ferret for now?" Shiro asked his daughter while his wife continued to fuss over Yuuno.

"Yes, I was going to make a small bed for him in my room, and I'll take care of feeding him as well." Nanoha replied with decisiveness in her voice.

- The following morning -

Nanoha woke up to the usual tone of her cell phone. She stretched a bit before getting dressed for the day in her white school uniform with a black trim. She then walked over to the desk in her room that had Yuuno's new bed. The bed was a wicker basket with green sheets for padding.

"Good morning Yuuno-kun" Nanoha spoke cheerily.

"Ah… good morning." He replied.

"Well, for now, I'll say good job at making it through the night." Nanoha said as she began setting her hair ribbons while looking in a mirror.

"Likewise."

"Are you use to calling me by my first name yet?"

"Yeah, Nanoha."

'We only managed to get use to calling each other by our first names, and to start talking like friends.' Nanoha thought to herself. "I need to get to school, so let me hear all about what's going on with you when I get home, okay?"

"Ah, that won't be a problem. Even if we're apart, we can still talk to each other." Yuuno told Nanoha, but she just gave him a questioning look.

"_You're a mage now, Nanoha."_ Yuuno's voice spoke to Nanoha in her mind.

"Ah, this is like when you first called to me…"

_"That's right. We can talk as long as you have Raging Heart with you. Now try talking to me with your heart."_ Yuuno instructed Nanoha.

Nanoha picked up Raging Heart and closed her palm around it while concentrating. _"Like this?"_ she though with her heart and projecting her words into the jewel.

_"That's right. It's easy, right?"_

"You're right!" Nanoha exclaimed in surprise.

_"Nanoha-san? Is that you Nanoha-san?"_ another familiar voice sounded in Nanoha's mind.

_"Negi-kun? You can talk like this too?"_ Nanoha thought back to her friend.

_"Yes, but only because you have Raging Heart, the item from the Pactio with you, As long as you have that we can talk, though I did hear another voice speaking through it as well. I was going to let you know about the Pactio and the rest later today when I got out of the hospital."_ Negi told her from his room in the hospital.

_"Ah, okay. And the other voice you heard was Yuuno. He taught me how to use my heart to speak to others."_ Nanoha replied.

_"I'll tell you about a lot of things whenever you're free. Like about me, magic and the Jewel Seeds."_ Yuuno informed Nanoha and Negi though the bond they now shared.

"Okay." Nanoha agreed.

At school Nanoha meet up with Arisa and Suzuka inside the classroom. They both had the same white uniforms on that she did, but the girls had a little bit of a concerned look on their faces.

"Nanoha! Did you hear what happened last night?" Suzuka asked.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"The vet we went to yesterday… Apparently there was a car accident or something, and they said that the walls around the area was smashed in." Suzuka began to inform her friend.

"We've been worried about the ferret…" Arisa spoke with a saddened face.

"Umm, you see… About that, you see… I ran into him while I was taking a walk. And I took him home with me." Nanoha told her friends.

"So he's safe at your house, Nanoha! But that's one incredible coincidence, isn't it?" Suzuka relaxed as she continued to speak. "To have met him on the street when he was escaping from that mess…"

"Really!" both Arisa and Suzuka said in unison, not having to worry anymore.

'It's not a lie! It's not a lie! I've only slightly tweaked the truth!' Nanoha told herself as she hesitantly laughed. The other two girls just looked at their friend wondering. "And it looks like my family doesn't mind having a pet ferret…so we're going to be taking care of him at my house for now."

"I see!" Suzuka spoke.

"Now we just have to come up with a name for him." Arisa said as she began to ponder.

"Yeah. His name's Yuuno-kun." Nanoha informed the other girls.

"Yuuno-kun?" Arisa asked.

"Yep, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha confirmed.

- At the hospital -

Negi finished gathering up his stuff and put it all I a tout bag before following Shiro Takamachi out. The two left the hospital and got in Shiro's car before heading for the Takamachi's house.

"So where will I be staying?" Negi asked the older gentleman.

"We have an extra room at the house and you can stay there, but it will take a little while to prepare the room. We have mostly been using it for storage. If it's not a problem, you may have to spend the night in someone else's room till tomorrow." Shiro said.

"That would be fine with me. I don't want to impose." Negi replied.

"Also, we just got a ferret; you don't have problems with them do you?"

"No, I like ferrets. I use to have one of my own."

"Oh? So you are beginning to remember things?"

"Well only a few thing, and they are just small things. Nothing big that I can remember, yet." Negi lowered his head as he spoke.

"Well don't worry. It will all come back to you in time. Here we are." Shiro said as he stopped the car.

Shiro helped Negi into the house and began showing him around. Negi was impressed with the dojo in the backyard and wondered if he could sit in when Shiro or his elder daughter and son used it. When they got to Nanoha's room Yuuno bound over to them and wanted to be picked up, so Negi picked Yuuno up and carried him around the rest of the house. Afterward Shiro told Negi that he could just relax around the house since he had to go back and help his wife take care of the café they the family owned.

Yuuno concentrated a little so that he could include Nanoha and Negi in the telepathic bond. _"The Jewel Seeds are ancient relics of my world. Originally, they were magical stones which could grant the wishes of those who possessed them, but sometimes the manifestations of their power became unstable, like what happened last night. Sometimes, they'll turn on the stone's user and devour everything in the area, including the user's spirit There are times when people will misuse them and get confused, which can also cause then to run wild.."_

"_So why was something so dangerous in my neighborhood?"_ Nanoha wondered back to Yuuno.

_"It's my fault. In my home world, I'm an archaeologist. And one day, I discovered something in an old rock formation. I sent a team of investigators to claim it and put it into safekeeping. But the ship that was taking it away had some sort of accident, and there was a big disaster."_ Yuuno stopped as feelings of guilt and sorrow went through his mind as a silent prayer for those who helped him. _"Twenty-one Jewel Seeds were scattered across this world because of that. And we've only managed to find two so far."_

_ "Two? So you found one before last night? That means there's another nineteen left, huh…?"_ Negi thought into the conversation.

_"Yes, I found one the other day and was able to seal it, but almost right after that the one from last night found me. I was able to drive it off but it took up almost all of my magical power and after that, was when Nanoha found me."_ Yuuno explained.

_ "From what you've told me so far, it's not really your fault the Jewel Seeds got scattered here, right?"_ Nanoha wondered.

_"But I was the one who first found them… So I have to find them all, and return them to where they should be."_ Yuuno told Nanoha.

_"Somehow… somehow, I can relate to your feeling. You are a diligent person, aren't you, Yuuno-kun."_

_"Umm… I'm terribly sorry for getting you involved last night and making you help me like that… I'd like to stay in your care for a while longer as I rest and let my magical powers return. Just a week… no, if I had just five days, all of my power would return, so if I could stay with you until then…"_ Yuuno thought with an admission of guilt.

_"If your powers do return what will you do?"_ Negi asked in the bond.

_"I'll leave to search for the rest of the Jewel Seeds alone again."_

_"I won't allow that."_ Nanoha chided.

_ "You won't all that?"_ Yuuno asked in wonder.

_ "It's impossible for me to help during normal school and cram school, but I can help you out any other time."_ Nanoha instructed.

_ "But it'll be dangerous, like last night."_ Yuuno warned.

_"Well, we've already become acquainted, and I've heard your entire story. I just can't leave you alone now. And if people in the neighborhood are going to keep running into things like last night, it'll be a problem for everyone, right?"_

_"Yuuno-kun, you don't have anyone to help you out when you're alone, right?"_ Nanoha thought t her friend. _"Being all alone is sad. Let me help you out. If someone's in need and you have the power to help them, you should never hesitate to help them."_

_"Those are great words Nanoha-san, they are the true words of a Magister Magi." _Negi praised.

_ "Thank you, It's what my dad taught me."_

_ "Since Yuuno-san told you everything, I feel that I should tell you what I can a well or at least what I can remember. As I told you before, I was raised in Whales, England, but I came to Japan to be a teacher." _Negi started.

_ "Eh? You came here to be a teacher? But you are only ten!"_ Nanoha

_"That may be true, but I completed all my studies up to the equivalent of a Bachelors degree. Besides, it was the mission given to me by the Magical Academy I graduated from. If I didn't complete my assignment, I would no longer be able to be a mage. The work of great mages is to secretly assist the people of the world with their power. It's a job that earns the highest respect in the world of magic."_ Negi explained. _"I still don't remember how I ended up here but I want to try and get back to Mahora Academy."_

_ "Mahora? Where is that?" _Nanoha questioned.

_"It's here in Japan, it's a large town built around the Mahora Academy. The academy teaches from grade school all the way through college. It seems like no one knows that it exists, so I think like Yuuno-san, I also come from another world. Or a world like Earth but different at the same time, like a different dimension."_ Negi thought.

_ "So then, does that mean that you won't be able to return home?"_ Nanoha thought with concern.

_"That may not be true, remember that I came from a different world. I am sure there is some way for Negi-san to return to his home. Once I recover, I can try to help you return."_

_ "Thank you, Yuuno-san. Now that you know a little about me let me explain the Pactio. The normal Pactio system enables the magician casting the spell, the Magister Magi that would be me in this case, to transfer some of his magic power to the other person involved in the Pactio, the Minister Magi or Ministra Magi if female, improving the Ministra's natural capabilities, and providing a magical barrier against physical attacks. The Ministra also receives a special magical item called an 'Artifact', which reflects the Minister's abilities and personality. When a Pactio is established, a card is created as proof of the contract; the Magister keeps the original card with himself, though copies can be made for the Minister. The main purpose, or the original one when the system was first created, was to provide someone to help guard and protect the Magister Magi on their journeys and in battle."_ Negi paused for a moment as he took a drink of water.

_"There seems to be some differences with your Artifact though, for one you didn't need to summon it with the words 'Adeat'. A little later we can try out some of the thing that a Pactio should let you do, such as me being able to summon you next to my side. Though there is a range of up to 10km. And as you know, we are able to talk via telepathy, though that too is different, you should have to hold the card to your head and should only let you talk to me. Once you arrive home we can test out the rest of the Pactio functions and see what is different from what I know." _Negifinished explaining.

_"I'll be out of school soon and there isn't any prep school afterward, so I will see you guys soon." _Nanoha thought back with delight.

Negi closed the link for the conversation and began to think to himself. Yuuno bound from Negi's lap and went to look around the house. After a few minutes Negi was able to dismiss and summon the Pactio card, but when he was able to fully remember how to summon the card it came with seven other cards. The other cards, each one with a different person, were partially faded. Negi however couldn't remember who a single person on the other cards was.

Yuuno came back into the room and saw tears beginning to flow down Negi's face. "Why? Why can't I remember? Who are these girls and what happened between us?" Negi asked to no one in particular.

- Elsewhere

A faint shimmer began to grow from a small blue jewel hidden out of the way in a small shrine.

- - - - - - - - To be continued

First off, to any who know Latin properly, I apologize if I make mistakes in what I write as to Negi's spells and their translation roughly.

(1) Latin: Windflower Aerial Wall

(2) Latin: 17 spirits of light, become the bonds which bind my enemy! Magic projectile: Light arrows of binding!

Second, sorry for the long delay. I meant to have this done some time ago, but I was stuck trying to get it done. The next one shouldn't take as long and will hopefully be done before or on the new year.

Last, for some reason when I try to transfer the document over to Fanfiction. net, it has a wierd conversion and wont stay the way I wrote it. So if there are some mistakes, please forgive them.

If you have any reviews, please go ahead and post them. Some of them are good to hear.

See you soon.


	3. Contracts and a promise

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

Chapter 3: Contracts and a promise

* * *

Nanoha walked with her best friends Arisa and Suzuka after school had let out. The three were headed for Suzuka's house first since it was the closest. When the three arrived, they noticed a limo out front with a gray haired butler standing by the car door.

"Samejima? Are you here to pick me up?" Arisa asked as she got closer to the car.

"Indeed madam." The aged butler replied as he bowed to the blond girl before opening a door for her.

"Nanoha, do you want a ride home?"

"Thank you Arisa-chan, but I wanted to walk home today. See you later Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan."

"Bye bye." The two girls cried out as Nanoha left.

* * *

Elsewhere a faint shimmer began to grow from a small jewel hidden out of the way in a small shrine.

A young woman, in her early twenties, walked her small dog came to the shrine to pay a small tribute, the woman had a white blouse and purple shorts she had shoulder length pink hair. As the girl was praying, her dog noticed the shimmer. The little dog barked at the light and broke away from its master to get a better look. The dog barked and growled at the jewel before being enveloped by its brilliant blue light.

* * *

Nanoha was walking home and looking into some of the shops on her way home when she stopped to look at a beautiful red and gold dress in a window.

She was beginning to walk away, when she felt a dangerous and familiar feeling coming from a bit of a ways off making her stop in her tracks.

_"Yuuno-kun, what was that just now?"_ Nanoha asked as she linked her mind with Yuuno and Negi.

_"A new Jewel Seed has been activated. It's close."_ The small ferret thought back.

"_What should we do?"_

_ "Will you help me!" Yuuno asked._

_"Let's stand up to it together. Yuuno-san, Nanoha-san, the three of us should be able to do that!"_ Negi thought to the other two.

_"Yeah!"_ Nanoha replied.

* * *

The light around the dog slowly faded, and in its place was a terrifying monster. It had four piercing red eyes, sharp glistening white fangs all around its mouth and four more fangs jutting outward above the creature's mouth. Two long red horns rose from just behind its eyes, while sharp bony plates ran along its spine and down the tail. Jet black fur covered its body as it looked at its closest pray, its former master.

The woman fainted as the monster approached.

"Nanoha, use the Raging Heart!" Yuuno called as the three ran up the stairs to the shrine.

"Ah, yeah!" Nanoha replied as she removed the red jewel from around her neck.

"The Jewel Seed possessed an animal that was in the area."

The Seed possessed monster stepped closer toward the unconscious woman and opened its mouth for the easy meal in front of it paying no mind to the new arrivals.

"What should we do?" Negi asked as he took a martial arts stance.

"It's a lot tougher when it has a stable form like this!" Yuuno spoke as he jumped down from Negi's shoulder to give him fighting space.

"It'll be fine… probably." Nanoha's voice sounded with confidence as she took a step forward.

With those words, Negi shot forward and slammed into the beast knocking it away from the woman. Nanoha watched with amazement as Negi stood protective over the fallen woman.

"Nanoha! Activate the Raging Heart!" The small ferret yelled to try and pull Nanoha back to reality.

"Ah! How do I activate it again…?" Nanoha asked herself bewildered.

Charging around Negi with great speed, the monster went for Nanoha as she was distracted.

"Start from 'I, the one who accepted this mission!' the activation password!" Yuuno told Nanoha as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"I don't remember the whole long thing!" Nanoha spoke in alarm as the beast was almost on top of her.

Nanoha closed her eyes out of reflex as the Jewel Seed possessed monster was about to make its final lunge for the girl in white. A bright pink light glowed from Nanoha's hand which held the jewel Raging Heart.

"Stand by. Ready. Set up." The red jewel chimed as Nanoha's body was surrounded by the brilliant pink light.

The creature jumped away from Nanoha as it waited for the light to die down. Once the light faded, Nanoha held her gold and red jewel tipped staff from the previous night, though she still had her normal school clothes on.

'She activated the Raging Heart without even saying the password…!' Yuuno thought to himself. "Nanoha! Your protective clothes!"

The beast made a false lunge toward Negi before sharply tuning and rushing into Nanoha. Raging Heart glowed again, this time it spread outward by a few feet as it chimed "Barrier Jacked. Protection."

Negi leapt forward to try and intercede, but even he knew he would be too late. With a resounding crash, Nanoha was forced down the stairs by the beast. Ripping up some of the stone and causing a dust cloud. It jumped away from Nanoha and landed on top of the Torii arch as both it and Negi waited to see how Nanoha had faired.

As the smoke cleared, Negi let out a sigh of relief. Nanoha was completely unharmed as she sat on the ground. She let out a sigh as she looked at Yuuno while he perched on her shoulder. The beast leapt at Nanoha again as she was trying to recover, the girl however raised her staff to defend herself out of reflex. Raging Heart brought up another protective barrier that held the beast at bay, before forcing it away.

The Jewel Seed possessed beast fell to the ground a little way off from Nanoha stunned. _Amazing, she took no damage from that impact… As I thought, this girl has an incredible amount of talent._ Yuuno thought as Nanoha picked herself up.

"Ouch… it didn't really hurt as much as I thought it would… Umm… all we have to do now is seal it, right?" Nanoha asked toward Negi and Yuuno.

"Yeah." Spoke Negi in agreement. "Ras tel Ma scir Magister, septendecim spiritus lucis, vinculum facti inimicum captent, Sagitta Magica, Serius Lucis Capturae!" (1)

Seventeen shots of light left from around Negi and wrapped around the beast holding it down.

"Raging Heart, please!" Nanoha asked her staff before raising it above her head in one hand.

"All right. Sealing mode. Set up." Raging Heart relied in its monotone voice as the dog beast thrashed in the bonds holding it. Despite the futile struggling, three letters appeared on the beasts forehead.

"Lyrical Magical. Jewel Seed Serial XVI!" The white mage girl chanted before doing a quick spin and releasing several ribbons of light the pierced the beasts and returned it to its two original forms, that of a small dog and of a blue jewel. The later of the two hung in the air and drifted slowly toward Nanoha and Raging Heart.

When the Jewel Seed was almost touching Raging Heart, the red device absorbed the small jewel. "Receipt No. XVI."

Nanoha let out a small sigh as the battle had finished. "I wonder if it's all right now…"

"Yeah." Negi nodded before coming over to pick up Yuuno and stand near Nanoha.

"There's not much else we have to do now, like before." The small ferret info the two.

"Um… I think that we should stick around until she wakes up." Negi pointed at the unconscious woman. "I would feel bad if anything happened to her."

"I agree with you but we should hide as well, just to play on the safe side." Yuuno spoke his thoughts on the matter.

* * *

After around fifteen minutes of waiting, the woman slowly began to stir before gently sitting up. "Huh? I wonder if I tripped and hit my head…? It's gotten so late."

The sun had started to set by now and cast an orange glow over the town. Hearing a bark, the woman saw her puppy looking up at her with what could only be described as glee on its face.

"Well I guess it's time to go home. Lets pick up some meat on the way home for both of us." She said as she picked up her dog and held him in her arms before leaving the shrine.

Once the woman had left, Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno stepped out of the bushes with a smile on their faces.

"Good job…I guess." Nanoha spoke absentmindedly.

"Yeah." "I'd say so." Negi and Yuuno replied at the same time.

After all that had happened today Nanoha hand finally made up her mind and looked over toward Negi and Yuuno. "Yuuno-kun, Negi-kun, though I don't know if I can become a proper mage, I want to learn."

"You're already a great mage, Nanoha. I'm sure you have an incredible amount of talent, more than I do." Yuuno told Nanoha.

"Really? I don't really get it yet myself… but for now, teach me what you can. And I'll do my best, so…" Nanoha spoke with confidence.

"Though I still don't remember much, I will try and teach you what I can. Yuuno has started to tell me about the Mid-chila form of magic. It is a bit different from the type I use, but there are still some similarities." Negi told the girl.

"Well, I sure am hungry from all of that, how about we head back home. Mom and dad should have dinner ready by now or will soon." Nanoha spoke with confidence.

"Yeah." Yuuno and Negi nodded in agreement.

* * *

After diner, Nanoha and Negi were sitting and talking in Nanoha's room. They had been going over some of the basics with Yuuno about their different kinds of magic.

"Okay, so we are decided then. Yuuno will teach you the fundamentals of the Midchila magic, and I will help you learn and apply it to combat." Negi concluded the talks.

"Alright, we can begin with the basics for now. Inside the heart of every mage, including all three of us, there is a magic generating organ called the Linker Core. Imagine that you're breathing in with your Linker Core, collecting and condensing the magic in the air. That is magic application. Try to collect and hold the magic around you for a minute nonstop. Doing this will help build the foundation of your powers." Yuuno instructed Nanoha.

Negi and Yuuno waited patiently as Nanoha tried a couple of times before finally holding her magic for a full minute. "Now that you can hold it for a minute, try condensing the stored magic around Raging Heart. You are then going to use the condensed magic to do Image Training. Raging Hear is going to create a virtual sequence in your mind to help you train, you can even include myself and Negi in these simulations for added effort. For now though, just try to supply Raging Heart with the magic that it needs to create the basics." Yuuno continued.

It took Nanoha a moment before she got the hang of it. "Now Negi, just like when we talk mind to mind, open your mind and allow Nanoha to draw you in. Nanoha, the way you add us into the training is try to _reach_ for us through Raging Heart and the training program."

The three of them stood hovering in the middle of the air above a sparkling blue ocean and pure white clouds dotting the sky.

"Okay, then next step for you Nanoha is to get use to using your powers. The ability to fly, search, attack, defend and being able to fight in the air requires a high level of tactical knowledge and quick thinking. Negi, how much magical combat do you remember?" the ferret asked as he sat on Nanoha's shoulder.

"I don't remember fighting much, but for some reason I have the feeling that I have fought quite a bit." Negi replied sheepishly.

"That is good then. Because you and Nanoha are going to try a few mock battles in here. Not now of course but once the two of you feel confident. Nanoha, more than anything you need to learn how to fight. And since Negi doesn't have a device of his own, he can only be incorporated though actual combat." Yuuno nodded while he spoke.

"Since she knows how to gather magical energy, why don't we start teaching now. Yuuno, what's the basic combat spell? For me it is Sagitta Magica, or Magic Arrow." Negi commented.

"Ah your right, the basic spell is Magic Divine Shooter. Okay Nanoha, ready to learn?" Yuuno spoke with zeal.

* * *

Latin: 17 spirits of light, become the bonds which bind my enemy! Magic projectile: Light arrows of binding!

Alright everyone, sorry for the long delay and everything. I've just been having a lot of things come up and deal with. Honestly I will include more in coming chapters, as well as a few more surprises.


	4. Trial by fire

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

Chapter 4: Trial by fire.

* * *

Shiro Takamachi woke early, as he usually does, and went to get a glass of milk and start the coffee for the morning. After his glass of milk he went to check on Negi to see how he did last night. His first guess was right that Negi had slept in Nanoha's room, since the two were up talking to each other for some time after dinner.

When Shiro opened the door he peeked inside and smiled at the scene before him. Nanoha and Negi we lying on Nanoha's bed next to each other sleeping peacefully with Yuuno stretched out across their heads. Negi's empty futon lay sprawled on the floor. Leaving the door ajar, he went to grab his camera and returned to take a quick picture of the three.

As if in response to the picture, Negi shifted slightly in his sleep before murmuring a something. "Onee-chan…" A single tear ran down from the corner of Negi's as he continued to sleep and Shiro felt bad for the kid before retreating from the room and closing the door.

After returning to the kitchen, Shiro had a cup of coffee before heading outside to the family dojo to think and prepare for the morning.

* * *

Negi slowly roused from his sleep and realized two things once his mind woke up. First he was in Nanoha's bed, and second was that Nanoha was also in her bed right next to him. Negi immediately pulled back and fell out of the bed as he raised his hands to protect his head from an oncoming blow.

"Sorry Asuna-san. I didn't mean it." Negi called reflexively before realizing that no one was about to hit him.

Nanoha was still asleep and Yuuno had rolled onto the pillow when Negi dislodged him from rolling out of the bed.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Negi thought for a moment. _Who's Asuna-san?_

Negi stepped out into the hallway trying to finish waking up. The scent of coffee drew him to the kitchen though he saw no one when he arrived. He heard slight movement coming from the large outbuilding in the yard behind the kitchen.

Quietly walking into the dojo, Negi watched Shiro continued a martial arts kata. Upon completing the kata, he looked over to the watcher. "That was impressive, would you mind if I join you in practice?" Negi asked tentatively.

"You practice an art as well? Seems that you are regaining some memories."

"I only remembered it while watching you. I know some Chinese Kenpo, but I can't remember who taught me or where I learned it." Negi confided the last softly.

"I think you should try a few kata's that you can remember. Your mind may forget, but the body remembers from long hours of practice." Shiro encouraged.

Negi slowly walked toward the center and began to move in a graceful and steady form. Before he knew it, Negi had gone through eight forms and had an audience. Not just Shiro, but Miyuki, Kyoya, Momoko, Nanoha and Yuuno.

Negi blushed as he looked at the new arrivals, he stuttered from a moment before finding his voice. "Sorry if it was bothersome to watch. I don't think I am very good yet. I didn't mean to stop you from using the room." He bowed one more time.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing to watch. You must have started at a very young age to be that good." Miyuki praised.

"If you wouldn't mind, some time I would like a friendly spar with you." Kyoya spoke.

Nanoha and Momoko just smiled at Negi and Shiro. Shiro himself was looking thoughtfully at Negi with a little bit more wonderment. _Just who exactly is Negi Springfield?_ "Since everyone is up, how about some breakfast."

"Actually Nanoha and I were coming out to let you know breakfast was ready." Momoko beamed at her husband.

* * *

After breakfast Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyoya headed off for school. Momoko went to work at the cafe and Shiro took Negi to the police office to fill out some more information that might help found his home or where he came from.

It was a little after one when Negi finally left the police station, he looked a little down after still not being able to remember more than a few extra details that he told them the first night. "Cheer up Negi-kun, I'm sure you'll remember everything it just takes time. Lets head over to the cafe and get something to eat." The older man persuaded.

Once they arrived, they had a quick meal before Shiro started helping his wife and their staff work the small cafe shop. Negi walked over to Momoko after a short while.

"Is there anything that I could do to help?" he asked tentively.

"There's no need Negi-chan. We have everything under control." Momoko smiled at him.

"Please, I would really like to help, it would let me start to pay you back for all the help you have given me so far, even if it is something small."

"Well I guess you could help us wait tables. There are some small aprons in the back that should fit you. Though you really don't have to do this." She reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanoha was in school learning as usual from her teachers and learning from Raging Heart and Yuuno. She continued to run simulations and training programs in her linked mind with the device around her neck and was slowly but surely improving.

By all appearance, Nanoha seemed to act normal but her two best friends, Arisa and Suzuka, noticed that there was something just slightly off about Nanoha. They wanted to chalk it up to the two new arrivals at her house but they just weren't sure.

That evening, Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno patrolled the town trying to feel the magical energies of the Jewel Seeds. The city had its usual hustle and bustle, but the three mages had no luck this night and decided to head back to Nanoha's home.

They made it back in time before their curfew, but explained that Negi had wanted to see the city and that they were careful where they went, luckily they didn't get to big a chastisement as long as they would be careful from now on.

Two more days went on like this before they found the next Jewel Seed.

* * *

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno were each searching a different area of the city looking for Jewel Seeds when they all felt a resonance. Yuuno was riding on Negi's shoulder since Negi was the closer to him as they all approached. It was coming from the local park that Nanoha had found Yuuno and Negi in.

When they all arrived they had a big surprise awaiting them as it turned out that two of the Seeds had activated near to each other.

Two very large grotesque looking black snakes ravaged the area. Each was over thirty feet long with multiple short spikes protruding from each and every scale along their bodies pointing toward the tail. Twin tongues flicked viciously out of a mouth filled with rows of teeth. Three faceted eyes glared at the interlopers.

A bright pink light emanated from Nanoha as she transformed before taking to the air above one of the snakes as its twin launched itself at Negi.

"Cantus Bellax!"(1) Negi chanted as he held is arms crossed in front of his face.

As the monster was about to chomp on Negi, the boy preformed a Shundo (2) and was fifteen feet away from where he was standing.

When Nanoha saw that Negi was safe, she began to gather her magical power into five pink balls surrounding her. When each was about the size of a fist "Divine shooter." Raging Heart chimed "Shoot." Nanoha spoke as she launched them.

Each shot streaked toward the snake that had launched itself at Negi and impacted hard against the spiked scales, but only caused minor damage. The damaged snake took no notice of the scratches but its twin did and launched itself into the air with jaws open.

Nanoha was only just able to get out of the way of the mouth, but not from the spines along the Jewel Seed possessed snake. One of the spikes sliced into Nanoha's barrier Jacket and cut the flesh beneath on the side of her arm.

Negi faced off against his snake and began to think on the best way to fight. If he moved in close and used martial arts, he would almost certainly get sliced up from the spikes. If he used only spells, the snake would quickly close in with him. He had to use a combination of the two but at the same time, try and find a way to physically hurt the monster.

* * *

Alright sorry for the long wait and only a partial chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever. I will update the rest of this chapter once I get the rest of it finished. I should have the next chapter out soon.

I would like to thank a few of my ready, mainly Nfromnanofate, Dragonbard and Aluciusdawn. I thank you guys for the good reviews and for pointing out a few things that I messed up on. Also, I want to thank by beta reader for helping me.

(1) Martial Song.

(2) Instant movement.


	5. Confrontations

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 5: Confrontations

* * *

Negi continued to think as he stared down one of the giant snakes, while its twin tongue flicked in and out of the beasts mouth. If he didn't want to get torn apart on the spiked hide or crushed he had to think fast.

Nanoha was currently dodging in midair as the twin to the first snake continued to try and take a bite out of the magical girl. When the girl had a moment, she summoned as many balls of light around herself as she could before launching them.

Quickly forming a plan, Negi called forth "Rastel Mascir, Evocatio Valcyriarum, Contubernalia gladiaria. (1)" immediately seven copies of himself appeared and engaged the snake, before Negi started his real incantations.

"Rastel Mascir, Kenotetos astrapsato de temneto!(2)" As Negi continued his chant, the hair on the boy's arms and neck slowly stood up in response to the gathering static charge in the air above and around him.

"Dios Tukos! (3)"

Just as the giant snake finished the last of the wind clones a strong bolt of lightning struck from nowhere and raced along the spike covered body in a direct and powerful hit. It crashed to the ground, the beast no longer moved as lingering aftershocks continued to plague the creature.

Nanoha and the second Jewel Seed possessed had stopped to watch as the attack hit home. The snake no longer considered Nanoha a threat after having witnessed the boy's handling of its twin.

Negi had to continually dodge the second snake as it's constant attacks gave him no chance to even begin a chant. Nanoha on the other hand had plenty of time to gather a large amount of her magical essence and instead of forming multiple magical bullets; she condensed it into a single point at the tip of Raging Heart.

"Negi-kun!" Nanoha called out. While at the same time the brown haired girl's staff rang with a spell name. [Divine…]

Negi took the opening that the snake gave as it looked up toward Nanoha and performed another Shundo.

"Buster!" Nanoha finished the spell as a beam of light almost as large as Nanoha leapt at the Jewel Seed monster.

The beast had no time to react and was struck head on before collapsing. Nanoha lowered herself above the twin snakes before she sealed them. Two small green snakes were left in their place.

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno smiled at each other before leaving the park and heading home.

"Negi-kun that was impressive how you handled that snake." Nanoha spoke with reverence.

"What you did was impressive too, that was a new technique you used." Negi praised before continuing I'm glad you gave me a warning before you fired."

"But I think that something was off when I tried it. Would you two mind helping me with it tonight, Negi-kun, Yuuno-kun?"

Both the ferret and the boy nodded in agreement at the same time.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Negi noticed a big change in Nanoha. Her determination had risen to a new level after two more events with the Jewel Seeds.

The first was when a rabbit had gotten hold of a seed and proceeded to _run_ amuck. Nanoha had wanted to try taking on a Jewel Seed possessed beast by herself and Negi and Yuuno had agreed. The rabbit was finally caught in a school yard after running around for nearly half the night. Nanoha had asked for help to try and at least keep the rabbit from entering the other parts of the city so they kept it near the schools. The end result was that they got the Jewel but were completely exhausted.

The other event happened the next day. Nanoha's father, Shiro, coached a kid's soccer team and one player had found a Seed. Shiro's team won the game and was having an after game party to celebrate at the Midori café when Nanoha felt, just for a second, the resonance of a Seed. However, since it only lasted an instant, Nanoha thought it was just the fatigue from last night's battle. She hadn't seen where the jewel was, because the boy from the soccer team had picked it up that morning before the game and put it in his pocket.

Later that day, the Jewel Seed fully activated while the boy was walking one of the girls who had watched the game home. All three of the Jewel Seed hunters rushed to the scene and were surprised at what they saw. A tree had sprouted in the middle of the city; it toppled over the surrounding buildings and stood as tall as a skyscraper, roots breaking the streets and into a few subways.

Following Yuuno's instructions, Nanoha was able to seal the Jewel Seed and safely dismiss the tree when she had done so. The boy and the girl had been unharmed, but left a lot for Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno to think about.

Seeing that tree and awoken another name in Negi's memory, _The_ World Tree, but so far he had only voiced it to Nanoha and Yuuno.

* * *

The next day Arisa and Suzuka had invited Nanoha and Negi over to spend the day but Negi had politely declined. He had told Nanoha that he would search around the city for more Jewel Seeds.

Negi headed out shortly after breakfast and searched through lunch until his stomach told him to eat at around two o'clock. He stopped at a street stall and got a few meat buns to go. As he walked away from the stall he bumped into a tall woman with long flowing red hair, reddish brown shorts and a small white top only just able to contain her ample chest. One of the meat buns was knocked loose and fell toward the ground, but the woman quickly snatched it before it fell too far.

"Oh my. You should be more careful. You nearly lost this." The woman spoke as she handed back the meat bun.

"Thank you very much." Negi replied as he bowed slightly, he couldn't tell how he knew but something about this woman was slightly off. And with that the woman took off down the sidewalk.

An hour later, Negi began to feel a slight resonance of a Jewel Seed and quickly headed toward the source. It led him to an abandoned construction site, and luckily it hadn't fully activated yet. _'I really hope this works.'_

"Rastel Masci, Lucis de tenebrae, Abitus, Transeo ultra ostium, Longius absentis, Rastel Mascir Amoris (4)" As Negi finished sealing the Jewel Seed, he jumped back out of instinct and barely missed being hit on the head from behind.

"Oh my, you seem to be more than just a mere boy. Why don't you be smart and walk away from here before you get hurt from playing with things you don't understand.(Awkward)" The attackers voice was more a command then a statement, he noted, as he turned towards the oddly familiar voice. It was the woman that he had bumped into at the meat bun stand; though now she had an almost overpowering feel about her.

"I should be saying that to you. It's sealed for now, but just in case you should step away while I pick it up." Negi instructed.

The two stared each other down for over a minute before she suddenly rushed for the Jewel Seed. Negi performed a Shundo and stood between her and the jewel, with a stern look in his eyes. A quick swipe from her hands, or rather clawed nails, nearly took Negi's head off but the boy ducked in time.

Stealing a quick look behind himself he saw the Lost Logia was gone, and the woman herself was starting a retreat with her prize. Needless to say, Negi gave chase.

This woman was fast and had quite a start on Negi but he was slowly gaining ground. When he was nearly on her she reversed directions and gave the boy a lightning kick that connected hard on his stomach, before jumping high onto a rooftop and making her escape.

As Negi picked himself up off the ground he thought hard about who she might have been.

* * *

Late that evening, Negi learned how Nanoha and Yuuno had a similar encounter. A girl in a jet black outfit had shown up at Suzuka's house when a kitten had activated another seed. The girl had silently fought Nanoha and knocked her out at the end before taking the Jewel Seed with her. Yuuno had gotten Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha's brother quickly, luckily without talking. Nanoha was out for a few hours with only minor scrapes, her story was that she had fallen over a tree root and had been knocked unconscious.

Negi had gotten the full details from Yuuno however. The other girl had used a magic style similar to Nanoha and Yuuno's. The girl had twin ponytails of long blond hair, a sleeveless black suite much like that of a school swimsuit, a heavy red belt holding up a very short white skirt, tall black stockings and a billowing black cape with a velvet red inside.

She had a device much like Nanoha's except that it had a silver shaft and pure black head, with a large yellow jewel as it pommel it seemed more melee oriented as its primary form was an axe at but it had a second form that had been that of an energy scythe.

Despite Nanoha's efforts during the battle, she could not learn who the girl was or why she wanted the Jewel Seeds.

A week had passed since Nanoha and Negi had both lost a Jewel Seed. The Takamachi family, Arisa, Suzuka, her sister Shinobu and two maids from the Tsukimura household, along with Negi took an annual trip to a nearby town for three days and two nights. The town was a relaxing hot springs town in the mountains. Negi had asked who was going to mind the café, but Shiro had said that some of the employees would take care of it.

After arriving at the resort, almost everyone decided to take a quick dip in the hot springs at the hotel. Negi took Yuuno as he left with Kyoya into the changing room; while Nanoha, Miyuki, Arisa, Suzuka, and Shinobu went into their changing room.

As the two men and ferret stepped out into the hot spring room, all three got quite a surprise. The girls had stepped out of their changing room into the same hot spring.

* * *

"That felt so good." Arisa spoke as she, Suzuka and Nanoha walked down the hall, Yuuno was resting on Nanoha's shoulder.

"Was it you? The one she was talking about?" A woman wearing a white kimono with her long red hair hanging free behind her. She leaned forward to look into Nanoha's eyes. "You don't look too smart or too strong…You look like some normal little runt to me."

Arisa suddenly pulled Nanoha away from the woman and stared her down instead. "Nanoha, do you know this woman?"

Nanoha just shook her head.

"It seems my friend doesn't know you! Who might you be?" Arisa questioned.

The woman watched the four for a minute as the tension slowly built up before she broke it with a laugh. "Sorry. Sorry! I think I have the wrong person! It's because she looks like someone I know."

"Oh…so that's it…' Nanoha said with a sigh of relief.

"That sure is a cute ferret you have! There, there. Pet, pet…" the woman spoke as she petted Yuuno. _'This is just a simple greeting.'_ Her voice rang inside Nanoha and Yuuno's mind. _'Let me warn you in advance. Children should be good little kids, and play elsewhere. If you get in our way too much, I'll swallow you whole.'_

As she cut the mind link with Nanoha and Yuuno she started to walk on. "Now then, I think I'll take another bath." Soon she turned a corner and was out of site.

"What the heck was with that woman?" Arisa yelled after her.

"Umm… she sure was unique, huh?" Suzuka spoke absently.

"Was she drunk? And in the middle of the day, too! Disgusting!" Arisa continued.

Nanoha and Suzuka tried to calm Arisa down as Negi walk up to join them.

"What happened?" he asked the brown haired girl.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

That evening after having relaxed most of the day, the kids went to bed. Since they were all still young, Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka and Negi shared a room.

Shortly after they had been tucked in, Nanoha opened her eyes and her mind.

'_Yuuno-kun, Negi-kun. Are you awake?'_

'_Yeah.'_ Both replied.

_'I wonder if the person we met this afternoon is related to the girl from last week…?'_

_'I'm wondering if she is the same one that I met as well.'_ Negi spoke.

_'Probably.'_ Yuuno answered to both.

_'I wonder if things will turn out like last time…'_

Yuuno looked at both children for a moment before continuing. _'Nanoha, Negi. I've been doing a lot of thinking since then. Really, I think that it would be better if I…'_

_'Stop!'_ Nanoha interrupted.

_'No!'_ Negi objected at the same time.

_'If you say anything else, I'll get mad.'_ The brunette continued. _'Gathering the Jewel Seeds… at first it was something that I did to help you out, but now it's different. It's something that I'm doing because I _WANT_ to do it.'_

_'There is no way that Nanoha and I will just leave this to you. We _will_ fight with you to the end.'_ Negi finished for her.

_'If you said you'd leave me behind and go off to do it on your own, I'd get angry.'_ The girl admitted with determination in her heart. _'Let's get a little sleep for now, and then head out to see if something happens tonight.'_

A river quietly flowed down the mountain. As it serenely flowed by, a small wave lapped over the edge and knocked a blue jewel into the water. The Jewel Seed began to resonate.

A short distance away, a girl with blond hair wearing a black dress turned toward the Jewel Seed.

Inside the hotel room, Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno all sat up upon feeling the resonance of the Jewel Seed. They just(remove) looked at each other before quickly grabbing their stuff and heading out. Once outside the three ran hard to reach the source of the resonance.

When they got there they stood on one side of a wooden bridge spanning a small stream. Nanoha had her barrier jacket on and device in hand as she faced a girl in a black barrier jacket with her own device and a tall woman with a long red hair. The Jewel Seed was slowly descending toward its new owner, the black mage.

"This thing sure is amazing! So this is the power of a Lost Logia?" spoke the woman with red hair.

"Though this one was only just sealed, so its power is incomplete." The black mage corrected. "This makes three."

"My, oh my. My, my, my." The red haired woman smirked as she looked at the three interlopers. "Didn't I tell you before to be good little kids?"

"You're… Nanoha, is this the one you ran into earlier today?" Negi asked as he squared off against the woman.

"That Jewel Seed… what are you going to do with it?" Yuuno demanded at the girl in black.

"Who knows? I don't see any reason to tell you. And I was being pretty nice when we spoke before, wasn't I? When I said that if you weren't a good kid, I'd swallow you whole!" the girls partner replied before her magical aura suddenly increased.

With a roar, her body drastically changed. The muscles in her body bulged before bursting away like paper to reveal a large wolf with orangish fur and dark red mane. Sharp claws glistened on each of her paws.

"As I thought… that woman… she's a familiar!" Yuuno said as Negi and Nanoha looked at him real quick with a curious glance.

"That's right. I'm a magical beast created by her." She answered their stares. "In return for being allowed to live through her magical powers, I give all of my life and strength to protect her! Go on ahead; I'll be right behind you."

"Okay. Don't be too reckless."

With another roar, she launched herself at Nanoha. Negi quickly got in front of the girl and put up a wind shield. Yuuno pulled back and set up a dimensional barrier to help lower any damage to the area. Yuuno had healed up since first encountering the two kids, and now had some of his strength back, though the recovery was taking longer than he had first thought.

"Nanoha! Please take care of that girl!" Yuuno instructed.

"Don't think I'll let you!" the beast girl roared.

"I'll make you let me!" Negi defied as his power flared and he sent the familiar back across the bridge.

"Trained in barriers that forces movement… and one that can create wide area barriers… you have two strong familiars." The black mage commented.

"They aren't familiars! They are my close friends!" Nanoha retorted.

"So what will you do?"

"Isn't there some way we can talk this over?"

"I must collect the Lost Logia fragments…. the Jewel Seeds. And if you have the same goal, it means that we'll be enemies, with the Jewel Seeds on the line."

"That's what I mean! I believe that we need to talk this over…" Nanoha urged. "…so that we don't make dangerous decisions like that so quickly!"

"Simply talking… nothing will change through words alone." The girl in black gave Nanoha a fierce look before she declared her next words. "Nothing will be transmitted!"

Disappearing like a bolt of lightning, the black mage was suddenly behind Nanoha. If it hadn't been for Negi training with her using his Shundo ability, Nanoha wouldn't have been able to dodge away and take to the air in time. [Flier Fin]

Continuing the assault, the other girl took chase as her device changed from standby mode to its second form. [Scythe Form] It rang out in a strong male voice as the axe head lifted up and a yellow energy blade in the shape of a scythe sprouted forth.

"Put yourself on the line and make a bet. One Jewel Seed to the winner." Ordered the blonde. With the moon now behind her she continued the attack.

Negi and Yuuno continued to trade blows with the beast familiar as they moved through the forest.

"Isn't it about time you stop running?" the agitated beast snapped.

"Why did a mage strong enough to create her own familiar come to this world?" Yuuno replied, "and what do you know about the Jewel Seeds… the Lost Logia?"

"Shut up!" was the only reply the boy and ferret got.

[Thunder Smasher] The black mage's device rang as a large yellow beam was released from her hand. Nanoha countered with her own attack, [Divine Buster]. The two beams connected as a power struggle began.

"Raging Heart, please!" Nanoha asked of her device for more power. [All Right]

Raging Heart glowed with more power before sending the extra power along the beam. The other girl's attack had been pushed through and headed straight for her. A blast enveloped her form from view.

"Nanoha… you've really grown stronger!" Negi spoke to no one in particular as he, Yuuno and the familiar watched the blast connect.

"But she's still too innocent." The beast commented.

[Scythe Slash]

"NANOHA!" Yuuno warned too late.

The black cloaked mage attacked from above as she caught the white mage unaware. Her scythe blade was millimeters from striking Nanoha's neck. [Pull out] the red device chimed as it released one of the Jewel Seeds it had collected.

"Raging Heart! What are you…?" Nanoha questioned her device.

"I'm sure it was worried for about you and did this to protect you." The other girl informed as she took the Jewel before descending to the ground.

"Let's go home, Arf." The unknown girl ordered the beast familiar.

The beast glowed for a moment before changing back into a human form. "That's what I expect from my master! See you little kids!"

"Wait!" Nanoha pleaded the other girl.

"Never appear before us again, if you can help it. If something like this happens again, I may not be able to stop."

"Your name…What's your name?"

"Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"Umm… I'm…" was all Nanoha was able to say before the girl left with her familiar.

Negi upon hearing the other mage's name had clutched his right shoulder as a wave of nausea assaulted him.

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!" his two friends called him as he collapsed on the ground. After a minute or so, Negi was able to stand back up.

"Sorry about that. I don't know why, but her name seemed to have some important and dreadful meaning to me. I not really sure, but someone with her name, 'Fate', has something to do with my memory loss." Negi apologized as he reassured his friends.

They all looked off into the distance where Fate Testarossa had vanished.

* * *

1. Summon Air elementals: Allies bearing arms (Valkyries).

2. Void hurling lightning, connect now. / Come forth thunder of empty sky! Mow down.

3. Axe of Thunder.

(Ok, for 2 and 3 this one was hard to find a good/direct translation. I even tried online. If someone has the true spelling and translation for this one send it in please.

4. Light in the darkness. Go beyond the gate. Be sent far away. (This one I got from the Negima Neo anime. It seemed fitting.)

Ok, sorry this one took so long to get out. As compensation, I will have the next chapter up by the end of the month. Assuming all goes well. I want to thank my beta readers for their help. So thanks a lot.


	6. Nanoha's Resolve

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 6: Nanoha's Resolve

* * *

Nanoha stared off into space as she thought of her last encounter with the other mage girl, Fate Testarossa.

"Give me a break already!" Arisa yelled as she slammed her hands down on Nanoha's school desk, snapping Nanoha back to the present. This not only got Nanoha's attention, but a few of the other students left in the classroom.

"You've been staring into space and zoning out since the other day, no matter what we talk about!" Arisa asked with heat in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Arisa-chan…" the girl in question replied.

"Don't apologize! If talking to us really is that boring, then just go ahead and zone out with Negi! He hasn't been the same either!" Arisa fixed her friend with a fierce gaze before turning away. "Let's go Suzuka!"

"Arisa-chan…" Suzuka called after her friend before looking at her other friend. "Nanoha-chan…"

"It's all right, Suzuka-chan. It really is my fault this time." Nanoha said with a forced smile.

"I don't think that's really true… but anyway, Arisa-chan went completely overboard just now. I'm going to go have a talk with her."

"I'm sorry about this…" Nanoha continued to smile as she watched Suzuka chase after Arisa. After Suzuka had left Nanoha's smile slowly disappeared as she began to talk to herself "I guess I made her angry… I'm sorry Arisa-chan…"

* * *

"Arisa-chan… Arisa-chan!" Suzuka called out as she caught up with the other girl on the stairs leading to the school roof. "I can sort of understand why you're so angry, but you can't get angry over things like that."

"But it really annoys me! It's so obvious that she and Negi-kun are worried about something! It's written all over their faces that they are lost and troubled! But… no matter how many times we ask about it, they won't say a thing." Arisa spoke, her voice full of worry. "She's _lying_ when she says she's not lost or troubled!"

"Everyone has something that they keep secret, even from their closest friends. If Nanoha-chan and Negi-kun want to keep it a secret, don't you think all we can do is wait?" Suzuka pleaded to her friend.

"That's what annoys me so much! I'm sure we could help her, at least a little! Anything would be fine, I'm sure… Even if we can't do anything about whatever it is… at the very least, we could all worry about it together!" Arisa's voice softened. "Though I am sure that Negi-kun knows…"

"You really do like Nanoha-chan and Negi-kun, don't you?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Of course I do!"

Suzuka just smiled back at her friend as the continued to head up to the roof. The roof was a relaxing place for many of the students and teachers mainly due to the scenery. Countless flower beds with many flowers blooming all year round, a view of the city on one side with a view of homes and the ocean on the other. A few benches were scattered about along the fence lining the roof. A gentle breeze drifted along bringing the scent of flowers to all.

"Because she was there for me, I was no longer alone…" Arisa though out loud as she looked upon the landscape.

"Yes… It was the same with me… Because Nanoha-chan was there, we were all able to become friends…" Suzuka finished for her, remember how the three had first become friends.

* * *

After school Arisa and Suzuka had private lessons so they said goodbye to Nanoha, or rather Suzuka had said goodbye while Arisa gave Nanoha a quick look before heading out.

Suzuka and Arisa were riding in a limo provided by Arisa's family to head to the after school lessons.

"When we all first met…" Suzuka began, "…I was a lot weaker that I am now, and I could never say what I was thinking. No matter what anyone said or did to me, I could never stand up to them."

"And I was a terrible kid who thought only of herself… I was selfish, and a bully. I made fun of our classmates and joked about everything…" Arisa continued. "…because my heart was really weak."

"Because I was weak back then too, I couldn't say what I wanted to say…" Suzuka remembered from when years ago, Arisa had stolen a ribbon of hers while they had been at school.

"'That it was really precious to me, so if you could please give it back…' Even after you told me to stop, I didn't listen." The blond spoke. "…because I thought that if I listened to what someone else had to say, I'd lose for some reason."

The two girls remembered what had happened next from back then. Unknown to the two, Nanoha was thinking about the past as well. She had stopped in a park on her way home and let her mind wander to back then.

Nanoha had seen the blonde girl steal the purple haired girls ribbon and continue

to bully the her, despite the haired girl trying to get her ribbon back. Nanoha had

seen enough and decided to act. She ran over and slapped the blonde.

"What was it that Nanoha-chan said back then?" Suzuka asked the blonde.

"'Does that hurt? The hearts of people who have their precious things taken away hurt a whole lot more!'" Arisa answered, remember Nanoha's exact words after Nanoha had slapped her.

"That's right… the two of you then got into a huge fight."

"And the one who stopped us was… the incredibly quiet girl who decided to be brave." Arisa smiled and suppressed a laugh.

"Back then… it was because I was so desperate…" the purple haired girl confided.

"After that, we slowly began to talk more and more to each other, didn't we?"

"Yeah… just the three of us."

"So? What did you want from me, after bringing up that old story?"

"You should know the answer to that."

Arisa turned and gave a stunned look at her friend. Suzuka just smiled and gave a small giggle.

"I understand that she doesn't want the two of us to worry about her, at least… Which also means that we probably can't help her do anything about it…" Arisa spoke dejectedly. "If all we can do is wait, then… I'll just stay angry while I'm waiting! Angry at the sadness of not being able to understand her feelings… and at her, for not being able to rely on the strength of her best friends! Though it bugs me that Negi seems to know about it!"

"You sure are stubborn."

"Hmph!" was the only reply Arisa gave.

* * *

"I see… so you got into a fight." Negi commented as he sat at Nanoha's desk.

"That's not it. Arisa-chan just got mad because I was zoning out." Nanoha corrected as she looked over from her bed.

"She's one of your best friends, isn't she?" Yuuno asked

"Yeah, almost since I first started school." Nanoha smiled at the two. "I don't have cram school today, so we should be able to do some Jewel Seed hunting, at least until dinnertime. Let's do our best today."

At another part of the city, a tall hotel building glowed very faintly with a yellow aura from an anti-magic detection barrier. Only those within a few feet of the building and looking for such a barrier would have noticed it, for this had been constructed by a genius mage, Fate Testarossa.

Inside the penthouse suite on the top floor, a woman with long red hair eats hungrily from tin can. "The food they have here… isn't all that bad!" her fur covered tail wagging happily as she finishes. "Now then, let's see what my little princess is up to."

This woman is Arf, Fate's magical familiar. She is a strong wolf familiar that Fate created to protect herself as she casted her spells and watch Fate's back.

As Arf stood up she grabbed a box of dog biscuits before heading into the bedroom to check on Fate. Fate was laying on her side on the bed as Arf entered, wearing her barrier jacket without the cape.

"Eh? You haven't touched your meal again!" Arf said as she sat next to Fate, noticing the untouched tray on the nightstand. "That's no good… you have to eat."

"I had some of it… I'm fine, so don't worry." Fate replied as she sat up. Arf couldn't help but notice all of the scratches and bruises on Fate's back and shoulders.

"Shall we get going, then? I've been able to get a rough location of where the next Jewel Seed should be." Fate continued. "And I don't want to keep mother waiting too long…"

"Well… because you're my Master, Fate… and because I'm your familiar… if you ask me to go, I'll go, but…" Arf spoke hesitantly.

"Oh, we can go after you finish eating, if you want"

Arf looked surprised as she tried to hide the box of dog treats. "That's not what I meant. I'm worried about you, Fate. Using wide area searching magic uses up a lot of physical strength… yet you're hardly eating anything, and barely resting… And your wound isn't something you can take lightly, either."

"I'm fine, because I'm strong." The blonde smile for her familiar's concern. Fate got up and held out her hand as she summoned her cloak and device. "Now then, let's go. Mother's waiting for me."

* * *

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno continued to search around the town, though they had searched for nearly two and a half hours. During the first hour they had searched together, but had split up to try and cover more ground. Looking at a nearby clock, Negi thought that in another twenty minutes is would be Seven thirty and they should head home for dinner. He sent his thoughts to Nanoha and Yuuno who had met up a little before.

'_Yeah, we may have run out of time for today._' Nanoha reflected.

'_Don't worry about it. I'll stay around here and search a little longer.'_ Yuuno spoke.

'_Okay… but will you be all right by yourself, Yuuno-kun?'_ Negi asked.

'_Yep… go home and get some dinner, okay?'_ Yuuno replied as he jumped off Nanoha's shoulder.

_Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan should be on their way home from lessons right now._ Thought Nanoha as she checked her phone for messages, though none had appeared yet. She was still worried about what happened earlier and not for the first time, considered telling them the truth.

Atop a nearby building, a black clad mage and her red wolf familiar landed and looked upon the city.

"I'm pretty sure it's somewhere around here, but I can only get a rough reading." Fate spoke.

"Yeah, I can understand… searching through this much garbage must be a pain."

Fate raised Bardiche "This is a bit heavy-handed, but I'll release a lot of magical power across the circumference of this area and force it to activate."

"Ah, wait a second. I'll do that for you."

"Will you be all right? You'll be pretty drained afterwards…" Fate asked concerned.

"Just whose familiar do you think I am?"

"Then, I'm counting on you."

"Well then…" with a roar, Arf released a strong blast of her magical force and spread it throughout the city. The empty sky filled with dark clouds hiding the city from the light of the full moon. The air pressure changed as lightning and thunder now lit up the night. Almost a mile away, a Jewel Seed responded.

Yuuno, Negi and Nanoha felt a large pressure of magical energy spreading out across the city.

"A forced activation spell in the city! This is dangerous! Hope I make it in time…" Yuuno spoke in surprise. He began concentrating on his own spell.

Nanoha and Negi had just met up and began running toward the source as Nanoha took Raging Heart from around her neck and transformed.

Bolts of lightning continued to strike around the city until they struck one spot in particular, a Jewel Seed. The Seed glowed with its own streak of light piercing the heavens. "Found it!" Fate spoke as she took off.

"Fate, it looks like _they_ are nearby, too." Arf warned after her.

As Fate pulled away from the building, the entire area, and a good portion of the city, seemed to become discolored. It was from Yuuno's Temporal Force Field as he had made it just in time. With this in place, all non-magical being would be unharmed, all actions inside would not affect the real world as it altered the flow of time in a localized area.

"Let's hurry and finish things, then. Bardiche!" the blond mage commanded as she headed straight for the Jewel Seed.

[Sealing form. Set up.] The device spoke in a strong male voice. The axe head lifted up and was reversed so the bottom tip now pointed away from the staff body as four wings of light appeared just below it.

_'Nanoha. Negi. Can either of you see the activated Jewel Seed?'_ Yuuno asked.

_'Yeah, we both can. It's really close.'_ Nanoha replied.

_'That other girl's really close, too. Seal it before she does!'_ the ferret instructed.

_'Got it!'_

_'Alright!'_

Nanoha and Negi rushed to the Jewel Seed as quickly as they could and arrived as the black clad mage. Fate was already beginning to start sealing the Jewel Seed and Nanoha tried to beat her to the punch. The beam of magic from each girl's staff connected together and as luck had it though, both girls sealed it at the same time. The Jewel hovered in mid-air.

Nanoha slowly began walking toward the floating jewel. As she approached she again remembered how she, Arisa and Suzuka had become friends. _When I first met both Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan, we weren't friends… Because we couldn't talk with each other. Because we couldn't understand each other. The reason Arisa-chan got angry with me this morning was because I couldn't tell her what I was thinking…_ Nanoha stopped close to the Jewel Seed and just stared at it.

Negi walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "All right! Nanoha, hurry up and secure it!"

"Like we'll let her!" a voice yelled out as a large red wolf descended upon the two children. Arf had her fangs bared.

Negi put up a wind barrier out of reaction and forced Arf away. As the barrier dissipated, Nanoha looked past the Jewel Seed at Fate Testarossa. Fate was perched atop a lamp post looking right back at Nanoha.

_Because we both have the same goal, there might be no way we can avoid fighting like this. But I want to know!_ Nanoha thought to herself as she took a step toward Fate. _Last time, we couldn't properly introduce ourselves._ "I'm Nanoha! Takamachi Nanoha! A third grader who attends Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School."

[Scythe form] Bardiche rang out as Fate readied for battle.

_Why does she have such lonely eyes…?_ Nanoha pondered as she gazed into Fate's red eyes.

Fate jumped off of the light post and swung Bardiche with all her might.

[Flier fin] Raging Heart chimed, giving her master the chance to dodge and take flight.

Fate chased her into the air and the two began trading blows. They rushed between buildings firing magical bullets at the other or rushing in and striking. Fate shot a barrage of magic bullets as a distraction before moving in behind Nanoha with another attack [Arc saber]. Nanoha pulled away and charged her magic into her staff. [Divine Buster] was all the warning Fate had as she put up a defense barrier. The blast pushed Fate into a nearby building, as she shot dissipated, Fate began attacking Nanoha once again.

On the streets below, Negi fought with Arf. The two had started out with small exchanges but slowly building into faster and more powerful blows. Negi cast a few unchanted arrows leading Arf away from the seed and towards a bridge. Every time the red familiar got close, the young mage would get a strike in but receive one as well.

Yuuno was continuing to hold the Temporal field so none of the damage reached the public.

The Jewel Seed pulsed as it began to unseal.

"Fate-chan! You said nothing would change just by talking but I'm sure there are things we can't communicate to each other without using words!" Nanoha pleaded with her rival. The mage in white had stopped attack to try and communicate her feelings. "We might not be able to do anything about competing with each other like this… but I can't stand fighting like this without knowing anything about you!"

Arf continued to chase Negi around, even after he jumped off a bridge and denting the room of a truck. Every time Arf caught up, Negi would attack or use a delayed spell to slow her down.

"Originally, I was gathering the Jewel Seeds because Yuuno-kun was searching for them… because Yuuno-kun needs to gather and return them to where they belong! So I was here to help him! It was just a coincidence that I ended up helping him, but now I'm gathering the Jewel Seeds of my own free will! Because I don't want to put the people around me or my city in danger! That's… my reason for doing this!"

Fate was about to speak but was interrupted by Arf's voice. "Fate! You don't need to answer her! You don't have to tell anything to people who are just acting nice to you in a strange neighborhood, who are probably trying to use you anyway!" Nanoha and Negi were taken slightly aback by her statement. "Our top priority is to capture the Jewel Seeds!"

Fate raised her weapon at Nanoha before glancing at the Jewel Seed. She then rushed for the glowing gem. Nanoha immediately followed after and both reached the Jewel at the same time. The Jewel began to pulse rapidly as the two girls approached. Each girl's staff connected with the Jewel and the other girl's staff. Each staff burst with cracks before causing the Jewel Seed to unseal and released forth tremendous energy.

Negi, Yuuno and Arf all watched, helpless to do anything. A blinding light began engulfing the area inside the Temporal Field as both girls were enveloped.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I wanted this out sooner but for some reason I was having a little trouble writing this. The next few chapters should be coming out sooner though. I want to thank lots of you readers for continuing to read this story and review. And yes, I know Negi doesn't have many parts at the moment but that will change in the next few chapters.


	7. Reasons for Fighting

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 7: Reasons for Fighting

* * *

A blinding light engulfed a portion of Uminari city. Though an even larger part of the city seemed to look shaded in an off color due to a Temporal Displacement Field. At the center of the light were two female mages and a pulsing blue Jewel Seed. One of the mage girls had long blonde hair while she wore a black outfit with matching cape. The other mage was in a pearl white dress with short brunette hair.

Each girl held a staff that was in forceful contact with the other girl's staff and the Lost Logia. The Jewel Seed continued to release torrents of magical power, crack both magical weapons. Slivers and small bits of the staffs were sent flying from the epicenter of the blast at high speeds.

Nanoha Takamachi was counting her blessings as the shards missed her as they whipped by. Fate Testarossa was not as lucky as some of the shards sliced along her forearms.

With a final pulse, the Jewel Seed sent each girl flying away in opposite directions and crashing into the pavement almost a block away.

The Jewel Seed had stopped emitting its blinding light as almost everyone else tried to gain their bearings and figure out what to do next, almost everyone that is except for Negi Springfield. The young mage from Whales had taken less than a second to realize that if the jewel wasn't fully sealed soon, something much worse would happen.

As the boy charged forth, a sphere of magical symbols appeared in front of his hand as he cast his spell. "Rastel Masci, Lucis de tenebrae, Abitus, Transeo ultra ostium, Longius absentis, Rastel Mascir Amoris (1)" The sealing sphere in Negi hand connected to the Lost Logia and began to seal it but not before it had unsealed one more time.

"NEGI! STOP, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO FORCEFULLY SEAL IT!" Yuuno Scrya, the ferret boy, called out. He couldn't move as he was using most of his powers to keep the Jewel Seed from affecting the real world with his Temporal field.

Lances of magical lightning struck around the immediate area, including one bolt that pierced Negi's right shoulder. Once the bolt had struck, all of the energies of the Jewel Seed began to assault the boy. Waves of power tore into the boy cutting his flesh and shredding his shirt. Through the pain Negi continued to try and seal the Lost Logia.

After what seemed like an eternity to the boy, the Jewel Seed relented and was sealed. Only a minute had passed as the boy was doing his deed, once it had been done, both the boy and the jewel fell to the ground.

Both magical girls slowly got to their feet and looked at their respective devices. Each device had fractures and breaks spider webbing along the entire length of the staff, even the magic core was damaged. Neither device would be able to continue to fight in its current condition, but it was able to maintain each girl's barrier jacket.

Arf, Fate familiar, saw the blood dripping down her master's arm and decided that it was time to leave. She rushed the downed boy as she changed from her wolf form back to her human form. The boy was alive she noticed before grabbing the Jewel Seed and rushed next to Fate. Fate leaned against Arf before the two made a hasty retreat.

Nanoha dismissed her device, Raising Heart, before moving over to Negi as fast as her battered body would allow. Yuuno joined her just as she reached the downed boy.

Blood was slowly flowing out from Negi's shoulder wound, but Yuuno acted fast as he could with some healing magic. The blood flow stopped as the wounds closed.

Negi looked up through blurred eyes as the healing magic restored his shoulder. "Thank… you… Konoka-san…" was all Negi spoke before darkness took him.

Nanoha and Yuuno looked at each other before picking up Negi and leaving the area. Only then did Yuuno release the Temporal field.

* * *

Nanoha and Yuuno stopped in a nearby park to catch their breath as Nanoha had carried the unconscious boy from the scene of the fight. She took a look at Negi and continued to worry about him. Dried blood had caked around his shoulder while small rivulets dotted the rest of his chest. She took the tattered remnants of his shirt and used it to wipe away the blood. Negi during the entire time moved his head back and forth as if having a nightmare.

The girl mage became more and more worried the more blood she removed as it was replaced by sweat. When the blood was gone she decided it was more than time to head home, and get there as fast as possible.

It was around eight-thirty by the time Nanoha stumbled across the threshold when her strength finally gave in. "Mother! Father! Someone please help me! It's Negi-kun!"

Nanoha's father, Shiro Takamachi was the first one out the door but soon the whole family was next to the fallen children and helping them both.

"Nanoha, what happened?" Shiro asked his youngest daughter once they had Negi resting in a bed.

"I'm not sure… his body was burning up and before I knew it, he fainted. Is Negi-kun going to be alright?" She replied.

"He has a slight fever, but he should be alright by morning." Nanoha's mother spoke to comfort her daughter. "As for you, you should get some rest as well. You look about ready to drop yourself."

Nanoha didn't complain as she made her way to her room. Once inside she took out Raising Heart and placed it on her desk, frowning and feeling pangs of guilt from the cracks covering the jewel, before getting ready for bed.

Yuuno look at the device with concern as well. It had begun to glow as it tried to repair itself. The ferret boy couldn't help but think about what had happened not an hour ago. _Raising Heart is a device that can endure large amounts of energy, yet… To damage it this badly in only one impact… Could that girl's magical powers have conflicted with Nanoha's? No… even if it did, that still wouldn't explain this amount of damage. I could have only been… the Jewel Seed… and Negi took the full force of it to try and seal it._

"Yuuno-kun… is Raising Heart alright?" Nanoha asked once she finished putting on her pajamas.

"Yeah. The damage is pretty extensive, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Its automatic regeneration system is working, so it should be fully recovered in two days."

"I see…" the brunette said sounding a bit saddened.

"Are you all right, Nanoha?"

"Yeah… because Raising Heart protected me. I'm sorry Raising Heart. But… no one was able to protect Negi-kun." She looked out her window trying to hold back tears beginning to form in her eyes.

* * *

On the other side of town, a tall hotel building stood with a magical barrier surrounding it. Inside Fate winced slightly as Arf applied medicine to the blonde mage's wounds.

"I'm sorry, Fate. We're almost done…" the transformed wolf familiar apologized as she finished the wrappings around Fate's arms.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Arf… I have to report back to Mother on my current status tomorrow, so… I'll have to get better soon, right?" Fate smiled at Arf as she spoke of her mother. "Because if I went home in this shape, I'm sure I'd worry her."

"Would she really… worry about you? That woman…"

"Mother is just a little awkward, that's all. I can tell how she really feels towards me."

"If you're only going to give your report, I think it'd be okay if I went alone…" Arf tried to persuade her master.

"Mother… never really listened to what you had to say, did she?"

Arf only looked away slightly dejected. Fate smiled again as she placed a hand Arf's head and began petting her.

"Even though you're such a kind, good girl…" Fate continued.

"Well… I think tomorrow will be okay! In the short amount of time we've been here, we managed to collect four Lost Logia… or rather, Jewel Seeds."

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

The next morning Nanoha woke up early as she had done since meeting Yuuno and Negi, and wandered into the family training hall. Normally, she and Negi would spar but today she just wanted to think. Her sister entered catching Nanoha's attention.

"Huh? Nanoha…" Miyuki spoke.

"Ah, Onee-chan…"

"Even though Negi couldn't spar with you today you're up early today. What's up?"

"Well… my eyes just felt like opening early, especially after always getting up to train with him."

"Huh? Where's Onii-chan?" Nanoha asked, noticing her brother was missing.

"Oh… he went long distance running with dad this morning." Miyuki answered as she walked over to a wall with some of the training weapons. She picked up two short blades before turning around.

"If it doesn't bother you… do you mind if I watch?"

"I don't think it'll be that interesting, if you want you can join me for some light sparing though."

"Thanks Onii-chan, but I'll just watch for now."

Nanoha sat over to the side while her older sister began her katas.

_'Nanoha?'_ Yuuno, the ferret boy spoke as he contacted the mage girl's mind.

_"Yuuno-kun?'_

_'You're up earlier than usual.'_

_ 'Ahh… I just woke up this early, that's all. Oh, and Yuuno-kun… I've been doing a lot of thinking… I'm… really curious about that girl… Fate-chan…'_

_ 'Curious?' _Yuuno's wonderment transmitting through the link.

_'She's so strong… and even though she seemed so cold… she had such beautiful, kind eyes. Yet, for some reason, she really looks… incredibly sad.'_ Yuuno continued to listen as Nanoha spoke her thoughts. _'I really believe she has a reason for doing all this. Her reason for collecting the Jewel Seeds… That's why… I want to talk with her. So… in order to do that, I'm going to…"_ Nanoha didn't need to finish her sentence, as Yuuno understood her feelings.

* * *

On the other side of town, Fate and Arf stood atop their hotel. Fate wore a black dress as she held a blue and white box with a small cake inside, while Arf had a two piece outfit made with two shades of purple.

"This should be fine for a souvenir." Fate spoke with hope in her voice.

"Sweet candies, huh?" Arf took the box from Fate. "Will that really make that woman happy?"

"I don't know, but it's the thought that counts for this kind of thing. So…" Fate then began to concentrate and gather her magical energy. "Dimensional Transfer. Dimensional Coordinates – 876C 4419 3312 D699 3583 A1460 779 F3125." A magical circle appeared under the two as it recognized the blonde's magic. "Open, O door of Invitation to the Garden of Time. To the household of the Testarossa family!"

With that, Fate and Arf left the city. Nanoha felt the pulse of magic that had been generated and looked toward the source, but turned away and continued to head to school as there was nothing that she could do for the moment.

* * *

Negi slowly woke as the light from a fading sun passed over his head. He slowly sat up as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was in a small, one bedroom guestroom, he knew this place as he had been staying here for the past month and one-half. It was the Takamachi residence and he was friends with Nanoha, their youngest daughter, but he also remembered more than that.

Unbidden, tears began to run down his cheeks as the locked memories from more than a month ago had returned. Negi remembered his time at Mahora Academy, his time with his students and most importantly, he remembered his goal to become a Magister Magi and find his father.

The door opened and Nanoha stepped in with some food on a tray. "Negi-kun! You're awake!" The brunette stepped closer and set the tray on a nearby desk before looking at Negi. "Are you all right? You're crying…"

"…ber…" Negi whispered. Nanoha leaned closer to hear him. "I remember… I remember everything…"

Nanoha looked at him, her eyes slowly widening. She knew she should be happy for him, but seeing how he was reacting to it, something terrible must have come back with those lost memories. Nanoha did the only thing she could think of to comfort him and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Far off in the dimension sea floated a large structure. It was comprised of many sharp looking spires all emanating from the center and looked as if it had been ripped out from the ground and placed to float here. At the center point for the main entrance glowed a large red crystal surrounded by two smaller blue gems. Bolts of lightning cracked from the friction of the magical barrier surround the building and the dimensional sea. This was the Garden of Time, home of the Testarossa family.

Inside rang the crack of a whip followed by the screams of a girl.

In the main audience chamber, Presea Testarossa sat. Presea Testarossa was a slightly tall woman with long faded purple hair that stretched almost to her feet and with piercing lilac colored eyes. She wore a single piece dress that molded to her body and spread slightly around her legs, colored purple to match her eyes and hair, with a billowing cloak. In her hand was a tall gray staff with twin golden wings topped with an amethyst on the pommel.

"A mere four…" the mother spoke as she gazed upon her daughter. Fate was held up by her outstretched arms with magenta colored magical bonds, her dress was shredded in various places with slashes and bruises filling in the tattered holes. "This is terribly disappointing."

"Yes…" was all Fate could reply. "… I'm sorry… Mother."

"Do you understand, Fate? You are my daughter. The sole offspring of the Great Mage Presea Testarossa." Presea lectured as she walked up to Fate and cupped the girl's chin in her hand. "Nothing is impossible for us. No matter what it may be. Yes. We must complete anything we begin, in all aspects."

"Yes…"

"You've made me wait this long… only for these meager results… There's no way I could have welcomed you home with a smile. I trust you understand, Fate." Disappointment lining Presea's voice.

"Yes… I understand" Fate answered in complete understanding.

"That's why… that's why I want you to remember. Never disappoint me again like you've done today." Presea's staff changed to that of a whip again as she struck Fate once more.

Outside in the antechamber Arf huddled behind a pillar while covering her ears as she tried to block the sound, though it did little good. "What the hell… what the hell is wrong with her? This is just too cruel! That woman…" Another scream reached Arf's ears and she bolted up and ran to the far end of the room away from the audience chamber. She slammed her fist into the wall as her thoughts ran wild. _That woman… that woman claims to be Fate's mother… This isn't the first time she's been cruel to Fate, but…_ Arf was breathing heavily to try and calm down. _It's just too much this time! What the hell is wrong with her? Are the Lost Logia… the Jewel Seeds worth all that?_

Presea raised her whip for one more strike but let her arm drop. "The Lost Logia are essential to the fruition of my dreams."

"Yes, Mother…"

"They're central to everything… the purity of the Jewel Seeds goes far beyond any other substance. You're a kind girl, so you might hesitate when trying to collect them, but… If something gets in your way, destroy it. Through any means necessary. And the power to do so lies within you." The purple haired mother changed her whip back to her magical device and released the bonds holding Fate up. "Now go, bring them to me, my daughter. My charming Fate."

"Yes… I'll be going then, Mother…"Fate replied.

"I'm going to rest for a bit. Next time, be sure to delight me with your offerings." Presea commanded before she turned and walked out of the room.

Fate picked herself up as she watched her mother go and then glanced to the side her Presea had thrown the cake, spilling it onto the floor.

As she walked out into the antechamber Arf ran up to her. "Fate! Fate, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Why are you apologizing, Arf…? I'm fine… perfectly fine…" Fate spoke, but Arf could tell that Fate only said it to try and make her not worry.

"But…! If I had known something like this would happen… Even after you got what she wanted, I never thought she'd do something this cruel to you…!" Arf protested "If I had known, I would've stopped you, no matter what!"

"It wasn't cruel…" Fate smiled slightly "Mother… was thinking of me when she did this."

"Yeah right! This was cruel and unusual punishment!"

"No… after all, we're mother and daughter… I'm sure the Jewel Seeds are really important to Mother…" Fondness came from Fate's voice as she spoke. "Mother's always been so full of sadness… so I want to do something that might cheer her up…"

"But… even so…"

Fate placed a hand on Arf's head to help the familiar calm down a bit. "Arf, please. I'm perfectly fine. I'm sure that once I return with every Jewel Seed, even Mother will smile again. She'll go back to being the kind mother she used to be, so long ago… And I'm sure she'll even be kind to you, Arf… So let's go."

Fate replaced her torn dress with her barrier jacket as she spoke with confidence. "This time, I'll definitely… make no mistakes." Arf watched her with concern in her eyes.

* * *

Alright, again sorry for making this take so long. From here things are going to really pick up in the plot, including one or two NEW things and slight deviations. For those who haven't noticed I have a poll going on about trying a shot at Season 2 of Nanoha with Negi still in the picture. All votes are welcome and I hope for good results either way.

1. Light in the darkness. Go beyond the gate. Be sent far away.


	8. Another Mage joins the fray

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 8: Another Mage joins the fray.

* * *

Negi Springfield walked through a fog shrouded field. He could only vaguely make out the forms of people as he approached. The figures turned out to be statues; the fog rolled away revealing around twenty.

Shock filled Negi as he recognized who it was. It was a girl around fifteen years old with two waist length ponytails held in place by a pair of bell ornaments and a small ferret on her shoulder, Asuna Kagurazaka. Other statues were more of his students, Nodoka Miyazaki, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Chisame Hasegawa, Kū Fei, Kaede Nagasa, Chachamaru, Kazumi Asakura, Sayo Aisaka, Anya Cocolova and Kotarou Inugami. There was one other statue that took Negi a moment to recognize, his newest friend Nanoha Takamachi.

Negi awoke violently as the nightmare vanished. Sweat rolled off him as he tried to slow his breathing. Sensing someone next to him, Negi peeled back the covers and saw a sleeping Nanoha. The boy mage let out a sigh of relief as she looked unharmed. He hoped out of bed and got dressed in some workout cloths before heading out the Takamachi family dojo.

The sun had barely begun to rise as Nanoha's father, Shiro, walked into the training hall interrupting Negi, who was in the middle of a kata.

"Ah, Negi-kun, you're up early. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now Takamachi-kun…"

"Are you sure? You still look a bit under the weather." Shiro spoke with concern.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for all the help."

"Why do you make it sound like you are going away for some time? Did your memories return?"

Negi looked at the older man before finally come to a decision.

"Some of it returned, like where my home is and where I was staying in Japan." The boy confessed.

"And you now want to go there and see what happens, right?"

"I… don't… know…"Negi admitted reluctantly.

Shiro walked over and ruffled Negi's hair with a slight smile on his face. "Well whatever you decide, just know that you are always welcome here. So take as long as you need to think things over." The older man then headed outside making only a quick stop at the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so don't take too long in here."

Nanoha pushed past her father and made a bee line to Negi, waiting only long enough for her Father to go back inside.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Nanoha demanded from the young boy with tears in her eyes.

"Not until after we finish with the Jewel Seeds." Negi spoke slightly ashamed. He continued to try and not look Nanoha in the eyes.

"Nanoha-san… we need to talk. As I told you last night, I got all of my memories back, including how I came to be here and why I became a mage." Negi took a deep breath before continuing on. "It all starts with my father, Nagi Springfield, also known as The Thousand Master…"

* * *

Captain Lindy Harlaown walked toward the bridge of the Time-Space Administration Bureau Warship 'Asura'. She was a tall woman with flowing green hair pulled into a ponytail.

"What's out status people?" Lindy spoke as she entered the bridge.

"Presently we are cruising at a constant level three nautical velocity. By my calculations, we're planned to arrive at our target dimension in roughly 160 vecs." (1) One of the bridge hands reports.

"There hasn't been any noticeable movement since that small-scale dimensional disturbance they caused…" Another bridge hand replied. "But the danger of those three colliding again is extraordinarily high."

As Lindy took her seat, her assistant Amy Limietta a cadet from the TSAB, poured a cup of tea. Amy wore the standard blue vest and matching skirt with white stockings complimented by blue and white boots. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, despite her seemingly young age of sixteen; she was at the top of her class in research and intelligence gathering.

"Excuse me. Here is your tea, Captain Lindy." Amy spoke as she placed the cup in front of the Captain.

"Thank you, Amy." Lindy took a sip. "Indeed. Even if it was on a small scale, outbreaks of dimensional disturbances… can be quite problematic. If it gets too dangerous, we'll just have to hurry directly to the scene of the disturbance. Right, Chrono?"

"Everything's fine. I'm quite aware of our status, Captain." A young boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes who was around the age of thirteen replied as he raised a black card containing his device, S2U. He wore an opened dark blue and black trench coat with highlights of silver from the armoring placed strategically along the shoulders and arms. "That's why I am here in the first place."

* * *

"…and after Konoka-san healed me, I tried to fight against Fate Averruncus. However I was no match for him and he destroyed the transportation gate, though no before telling me I will suffer. When my vision cleared, I was walking in the park you found me in. I'm not sure if this is what he meant but his words rang true." Negi finally finished his tale and looked at Nanoha and Yuuno. The ferret boy and entered shortly after Negi had begun.

Both Nanoha and Yuuno felt the pain from Negi's words and could only try to sympathize. They were at a loss for words as what to say to try and help the child mage.

"Negi-kun, no matter what, I'll help you get back to your friends and students! No matter what, I'll help!" Nanoha finally spoke with confidence.

"It may not be much, but so will I. We'll find them and deal with Fate Averruncus on the way." Yuuno spoke after Nanoha.

Negi could only smile as their words truly made him feel better. Before he could reply his stomach rumbled, reminding everyone that they had forgotten to eat breakfast as Negi had told them his tale over the last two hours.

Nanoha's mother called to both children letting them know it was time to eat before Nanoha had to head out for school. After eating and seeing Nanoha off, Negi decided to walk around town for the time being. Yuuno decided to stay with Raising Heart so he could bring it to Nanoha once the recovery program was finished.

* * *

Negi continued to think about what he was going to do from here on. After feeling the effects of the Jewel Seed, he didn't want Nanoha to continue to fight, but remembered what she had said many times before. Including at the Hot Springs Hotel, it reminded him of a certain twin ponytailed redhead.

Before the child mage knew it, he was walking at the edge of Uminari City. A short way away from the city trees grew plentiful next to a wide plain. The scenery suited Negi as it helped him try to clear his mind.

The sun had passed its zenith when Negi felt a magical response a little ways off. He headed over to the edge of the small forest and saw a Jewel Seed just beginning to activate. With a quick mutter, Negi spoke the spell to seal the Lost Logia.

As Negi picked up the jewel, a magical bind tried to wrap around the child teacher. Negi performed an instant movement to avoid the attack and quickly scanned around for the attacker.

Hovering in the air was a boy not much older than Negi. He wore a blue and silver uniform, while holding a silver staff as long as the boy was tall. The staff was off all black topped with a glowing blue cylinder; on one side of the cylinder was a single wing.

A Temporal Field like the one Yuuno had used a few nights before had encompassed Negi, the new mage and the surrounding area.

"I am Chrono Harlaown an Enforcer with the Time-Space Administration Bureau! Stand down and relinquish the Lost Logia. I will need a detailed explanation."

* * *

Nanoha packed her books into backpack now that school was over. She had been distracted all day from what Negi had told her this morning.

The magical girl began heading home after getting off the school bus, when she spotted a yellow ferret with a red jewel hanging from around its neck.

"Yuuno-kun… Raising Heart… you're all better, aren't you? That's great." Nanoha spoke with relief as she took the jewel in her hands while Yuuno climbed onto her shoulder.

[Condition green.]

"Will you give me your best again?"

[All right, my master.]

"Thank you." Nanoha smiled as she held the magical device.

* * *

"Bardiche, how are you feeling?" Fate asked her device with compassion in her voice.

[Recovery complete.]

"I see. You really gave it your all. You're great." Fate complimented her device.

"I sense it… even I can tell that it's around here." Arf informed her master as she looked off toward the docks of Uminari City.

"Yes. It'll soon be activated, and it's very close."

* * *

Negi continued to stare down the TSAB Enforcer, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm sorry to say this but I can't hand over the Jewel Seed to you."

"I see. Then I have to place you under arrest while the TSAB investigates this matter." Chrono replied in matter of fact manner. Chrono then aimed his device at the child teacher.

[Stinger Ray]

Blue bolts of magical energy shot at Negi, though he dodged it with relative ease only to find more bolts heading right at him. Performing another instant movement, Negi cast his first spell. "Cantus Bellax." While following it up 11 unchanted arrows of light and sending them at Chrono.

As the arrows approached, Chrono thrust his left arm forward as he blocked them. [Round Shield]

More bolts from Stinger Ray continued to pound the ground where Negi had been a second before. Meanwhile, Chrono gathered more energy at the tip of his staff for a different spell.

[Snipe Shot]

The single blue ball sped to the spot where Chrono believed Negi would next appear with his following instant movement. And to Negi's surprise, the bolt clipped the child teacher as he swerved to lessen the impact.

Not giving the child teacher a moment to recover, Chrono sent the Snipe Shot in for another hit as he prepared a bind spell. Though he was wondering why the other mage continued to stay on the ground. _Could he not have the ability to fly? And why only the one attack spell?_

Negi anticipating the hit, and shot himself strait up through the thin branches of a tree before launching at the Enforcer. Seven magical arrows gathered behind Negi before spiraling around his arms as he struck at Chrono. Four arrows of light went around Negi's right arm as he struck Chrono's shield and shattered it as it formed, while the three arrows of wind wrapped around Negi's left hand as he performed a follow up attack.

The child teacher tagged Chrono in the side, which activated the delayed bind from the wind arrows. The Enforcer was quickly bound and forced to land. This didn't discourage the boy though as he concentrated to bring the Snipe Shot back at Negi's blind spot.

Again Negi was able to dodge the attack, but it loosened his concentration on the wind bind and Chrono broke free. The child teacher took a martial arts stance and waited.

The two mages stared each other down waiting for the other to make the next move.

"If you keep this up, I'm will have to use more drastic measures. Either way, you are coming with me for questioning." Chrono told the other boy.

The TSAB Enforcer began to gather more of his magical power, knowing that the other boy most likely wouldn't give up.

Negi started to cast a few of his unchanted and delayed spells, planning for what to do next.

* * *

Nanoha walked passed some of the shipping containers, she could feel the Jewel Seed's resonance close by. She walked out into a main aisle between the crates and saw Fate Testarossa a little ways off looking right at her.

Neither girl had their barrier jackets on. Nanoha still had her white school dress and Fate wore a black sun dress with yellow high lights.

Off to the side the Jewel Seed could be seen but neither girl did more than glance at it once. Arf stood atop a shipping crate looking down upon the two girls, while Yuuno stood off to the side.

"Um... Fate-chan? I just want to talk with you, that's all."

"I won't let you have the Jewel Seeds, got it?" Fate replied as her barrier jacket took form.

"Neither will I." Nanoha spoke as her own jacket formed. "I want to ask you the reason why. Why are you collecting the Jewel Seeds? Why do you have such a lonely look in your eyes?" Fate was taken slightly off guard by Nanoha's comment, but the girl continued. "If I win... will you tell me all about it?

The two girls charged at each other with weapons raised.

* * *

Negi leaped forward as he finished his current incantation. "…_Fulguratio Albicans_!"

The White Lightning hit home and impacted hard against Chrono's Round Shield, shattering it for the second time. Though Chrono was ready this time, as he charged under the attack and struck with his device. [Break Impulse.]

"Flans Paries Aerialis!" Negi recited just in time to stop the strike inches from impacting. Though the Windflower Aerial Wall stopped the initial attack, the compressed magical force of the two attacks exploded sending both participants crashing away.

As Negi got to his feet he took a quick look around. The field was now littered with craters from magical explosions, the trees fared no better as many had been splintered or uprooted, and there was even one with a few holes through it. The child teacher was glad they were in a Temporal Field and none of the damage would happen to the real world.

Both combatants were starting to feel the effects of the extended battle, as they had been fighting for over an hour.

"I'll end this with the next attack." Negi foretold as he gather his magic one more time.

Chrono accepted this and gathered all his might into his next attack.

"Rastel Mascir, Kenotetos astrapsato de temneto!"

Chrono thrust his staff forward as he cast his spells.

"Dios Tukos!" Negi shouted as the Axe of Thunder sailed from his hand at Chrono.

The Enforce cast his own high magic. [Blaze Cannon] S2U chimed as a powerful blue blast impacted against the Dios Tukos. The resulting explosion and shock waves knocked the few remaining trees over.

Neither combatant stayed in place as the both rushed around the attack to try and get one more hit in. Negi was right in Chrono's blind spot and was about to connect when his movements were halted.

"Delayed Bind." Chrono informed Negi as the TSAB Enforcer turned around. "I prepared it just before casting my Blaze Cannon. I will admit, you gave me a very hard time. But the fight is now over."

* * *

Fate evaded Nanoha's Divine shooter. She shot back at the white mage with her own Photon Lancer. Nanoha though blocks the attacks with a Round Shield.

Gathering power into her device Nanoha readies her next attack.

Fate shoots another barrage of Photon Lancer before she rushed in behind Nanoha. [Sonic Move. Scythe Slash]

[Flyer Fin] Raising Heart chorused to help Nanoha avoid the magical bullets but the Scythe Slash pierced her defenses and made a grazing cut on her leg. Nanoha retreated a bit to give herself time and room to cast her next spell.

The black mage realized what was coming and gathered her own magic for a barrage attack.

[Divine…] "Buster!" Nanoha finished for her device as a pink blast streaked for Testarossa child.

"Thunder…" [Smasher] Bardiche chimed as Fate struck him against the yellow magic circle in front of her to release her spell and counter Nanoha's.

The two attacks meet causing a backlash of energy that began to resonate with the Jewel Seed, but dissipated before it could fully activate.

"It looks like we can't put any more stress on the Jewel Seed." Fate informed the mage girl in white while transforming her staff back to device form.

"Yeah. If it turns out like the one from last time… I'd feel bad for my Raising Heart and your Bardiche."

"However, I won't yield this match to you."

"I just want to talk with you… don't forget the promise we made."

Both girls readied their weapons before charging in at the other.

"STOP!" Chrono ordered as he teleported in and halting both Nanoha's and Fate's attacks in mid strike. "Commencing combat here is too dangerous! I am a government official from the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Chrono Harlaown. I'll need a detailed explanation about this from both of you."

* * *

Alright, this chapter is finally done. I know that it is well overdue, and that is because I could never decide on how I wanted the fight scene between Negi and Chrono to happen. I rewrote it a few times and each time I didn't like it. So to make it easier, I am going to just upload this as it is and later on come back with a reworked fight scene. The next chapter should be out before the end of the month, hopefully much sooner than that.

1. Ok, don't ask me about this one. It was the time frame that was used in the show and I decided to keep it in this story as well. If I had to guess, I would think that 1 Vec is about five or ten minutes.

2. Void hurling lightning, connect now. / Come forth thunder of empty sky! Mow down.


	9. Secrets Out in the Open

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 9: Secrets Out in the Open

* * *

Aboard the TSAB Warship Asura, one of the command staff briefed Lindy Harlaown. "It appears the battle is underway at the second location."

Another officer's continued the report. "The core of the Lost Logia is rated A+. Their actions seem haphazard and insecure, and as you can see, they're using special attacks erratically."

"This emergency affects us on a dimensional level. We'll have to collect it as soon as possible. Enforcer Chrono Harlaown. Can you make it out there?" Lindy addressed Chrono over a magical vid screen to where he had been fighting with Negi Springfield.

"The transfer coordinates are already set. Given the command, I can go at any time. The first perpetrator is ready for transfer as well."

"Well then, Chrono, I order you to go to the combat site, cease all hostilities, and retrieve the Lost Logia. Listen to their explanations as well."

"Understood, Captain." Chrono saluted over the vid screen.

"You be careful out there, okay?" Lindy waved with a handkerchief as Chrono prepared for another transportation.

"Yes… I'll be going now…" was all he could say to his mother.

* * *

The Jewel Seed resonated slightly as Nanoha and Fate faced each other in the air. The two charged with weapons raised hoping to connect with a deceive strike.

Chrono teleported in directly between the two girls. "STOP!" He caught Nanoha's staff with his left hand while parrying Fate's axe with his own device. "Commencing combat here is too dangerous! I am a government official from the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Chrono Harlaown! I need a detailed explanation about this from you."

"Time-Space Administration Bureau?" Yuuno spoke out loud.

"First, withdraw your weapons!" Chrono ordered as he and the two girls lowered to ground. "If you continued to fight here…"

The boy was interrupted as bolts of energy shot down upon him. The TSAB officer put up a round shield to protect himself.

"Fate! We have to withdraw! Get away from there!" Arf spoke as she gathered more magical power before raining it down on Chrono and Nanoha, covering the two in smoke.

Fate however made a break for the Jewel Seed, but was denied as a few well-placed shots intercepted the girl and knocked her away from the Lost Logia.

"FATE!" Arf shouted in surprise as she rushed to the blonde's aid.

Chrono once again raised his staff at Fate preparing to fire. However, Nanoha jumped in front of him pleading to not attack. The blonde haired mage and her familiar took this time to escape as they disappeared into the air as they teleported away.

After scanning the area to make sure that combat was over, Chrono picked up the Jewel Seed and transferred it into his device.

A screen appeared near Chrono as Lindy Harlaown opened a magical communication channel. "Chrono, good job."

"I'm sorry, I let the other one get away." The officer replied.

"Well… that's all right. Oh, and I'd like to hear their story, so I was wondering if you could bring those two as well to the Asura?"

"Understood. I will return momentarily."

* * *

As the teleportation spell ended, Nanoha and Yuuno found themselves in an almost featureless hallway, the only exception was the magical symbols behind them and two other occupants.

Nanoha let out a gasp as she saw the state Negi was in. She could clearly tell that Negi had been in a fight and was worse for wear. Not to mention he had some magical binding cuffs around his wrists. The child teacher gave a sheepish grin as he raised his hands in a wave to Nanoha and Yuuno.

Nanoha was starting to get a little bit worried. _'Yuuno-kun… Yuuno-kun, what is this place…?'_

_'We seem to be inside the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Dimensional Cruise Patrol Warship. Umm… to put it simply, we are in a ship that moves through the space between dimensions.'_

_'I… I don't think that really simplifies things much…'_ Negi thought into the conversation.

Chrono nodded to the man guarding Negi before dismissing him, and then motioned for Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno to follow himself as he led them further into the ship.

_'Umm, let's see… along with the world you live in… there are hundreds of other similar to it, including the one I came from. This ship and the people of the Time-Space Administration Bureau travel between them, and supervise the affairs of those worlds when they interfere with dimensional space.'_ The ferret continued.

_'I see…'_ Nanoha replied, though it seemed she only partially understood.

"Ah, you must be uncomfortable in that outfit. You can release your barrier jacket and device here." Chrono spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Nanoha realized that she still had her mage outfit on and took the enforcer's advice. Her outfit glowed pink for a moment as her barrier jacket dispelled, only to be replaced by her school uniform. Raising Heart returned back to being a small jewel around the girl's neck.

"Also… shouldn't you return to your true form, too?" The TSAB officer suggested to the yellow ferret.

"Ah, yes! Now that you mention it, I guess I will. I've been in this form for so long that I'd completely forgotten." Yuuno replied as he hopped off Nanoha's shoulder. Nanoha and Negi crouched down to see what their friend was talking about, when his body began glowing green.

The glow around Yuuno's body expanded a few feet outward before retracting. In the place of the ferret was a boy with blonde-brown hair, he wore a green and cream colored tunic over a pair of tanned shorts, a dark brown t-shirt underneath his tunic, a tan cape with matching boots and wrist guards. A green rune in the Scrya clan symbol covered the center of the tunic.

Yuuno stood up and smiled at his friends. "I guess it's been a while since you've seen me in this form, huh? Nanoha? Negi?"

Negi and Nanoha both had surprised looks on their faces, but Nanoha seemed to have been thrown for a complete loop. She couldn't stop her hand from shacking as she pointed at Yuuno unbelieving. "EHH?" was all the girl could reply.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno questioned, not understanding.

"Yuuno-kun, you're… Y-Yuuno-kun, you're a… ! Ah, what the heck is going on? B-But w-weren't you just a… no way!" Nanoha continued to try and figure out what had happened, but her mind just couldn't seem to wrap around what had just taken place.

"Did your images of each other just change?" Chrono interjected.

"Umm… Nanoha. When we first met, I was in this form, wasn't I…?"

"No, no! You were a ferret to begin with!"

Yuuno then thought for a moment trying to remember that fated day. "Ah! That's right, isn't it! Ah, sorry about that! Sorry! I never did show you my true form."

"Yeah! You never did! You really surprised me."

Though Nanoha and Yuuno had seemed to be in a little panic, Negi had seemed to take it all in stride after Yuuno had transformed.

"Umm… may I say something? I don't know what's going on between you two, but… the captain is waiting, and we'd like to hear your story as soon as possible." The blue enforcer interrupted. He still wore his barrier jacket and carried his device.

"Ah… yes." Nanoha replied.

"Excuse us." Yuuno apologized.

"Well then, this way please." Chrono started to lead them away before Nanoha stopped him.

"Wait, what about Negi-kun? Why is he in handcuffs?" The girl demanded.

"It's because he was deemed dangerous and we didn't want him to create another scene." Chrono replied in a matter of fact tone. This seemed to surprise both the girl and the ferret boy. Negi himself blushed a little and looked away abashed.

"But, I am sure that Negi-kun will behave now. Won't you Negi-kun?" Nanoha pleaded.

Before Negi could even speak up though, Chrono spoke instead. "It is a precaution that I did order but for now, it will have to wait."

"It's all right Nanoha-san, I don't mind at all for now." Negi replied. "Though Yuuno-san, I'm impressed. I always thought you were a ferret as punishment."

The other three mages gave Negi a bewildered look.

"Negi, I believe your name was, could you explain what you mean?" Chrono asked with interest.

"Well where I come from, it's rare for someone to change into animals freely, unless they are half-demon or yokai or an animal spirit. However, it is used as a punishment for certain crimes. Such as being turned into an Ermine and working at one of the 'Ermine Camps', which is a kind of prison but only in the strictest sense."

"How long does this punishment usually last?" The TSAB mage asked.

"Depends on the crime, though I think any were from one to twenty years."

"Could you give me an example?"

"Umm… sure. Originally it was a two to five year sentence for revealing the existence of magic. Though lately, it was changed around it." Nanoha and Yuuno had looked worried for a moment as Negi continued to talk with Chrono, but they slowly relaxed as the two boys talked.

Finally they arrived at the Captain quarters. Everyone but Chrono was surprised by the design of the room. Along the walls were many bonsai trees and a bamboo waterfall; to one side of the room was a raised platform with a red blanket and matching umbrella, on the blanket was a Japanese style tea set.

"Captain, I've arrived with them." Chrono reported to a woman sitting seiza style next to the tea set. She had green hair pulled back into a pony-tail that stretched down to her waist. She wore a blue uniform top and white pants. A friendly smile and welcome greeted them as they entered.

"Good job. Well, please come in. Make yourselves at home." Lindy Harlaown invited before waving her hand making Negi's handcuffs fall off.

* * *

"I see. Is that so?" Captain Lindy spoke in understanding. "You're the one who excavated the Lost Logia… the Jewel Seeds."

"Yes… and I came to Earth, Unadministrated World 97, to retrieve them." Yuuno reported ashamed.

"How noble." Lindy replied.

"But at the same time, it was very reckless!" Chrono scolded.

"Umm… just what are the Lost Logia?" Nanoha asked.

"Ah… if I told you they were relics of a lost world, you probably wouldn't understand. So let's see… Within dimensional space, there are countless worlds." Lindy began, truly catching Negi's attention. "Countless worlds that are all born and grow on their own. Among them, there existed a world that was just too evolved. Because their technology and science was too advance, they ended up destroying their own world. All that remained ware the dangerous technological relics of the lost world."

"The general term given to one of those relics is a 'Lost Logia.' How they're supposed to be used is unknown, but depending on the user… it can harness enough power to not only destroy a single world, but all of dimensional space. It's an incredibly dangerous technology" Chrono continued for her.

"We must handle those items properly, and they must be stored in a proper place for safekeeping. The Lost Logia you three are searching for… the Jewel Seeds… are crystalized forms of energy for dimensional interference. If several Seeds were activated together, a dimensional distortion would occur, and in the worst case scenario… a dimensional dislocation could be created because they're so dangerous."

"When you fought that black mage a few days ago, that flash of light was an explosion which had a huge impact on dimensional space. That was a dimensional distortion. Even using a couple thousandths of its power can cause that large of a disaster. The effect of gathering and activating several of them to their fullest extent at once is unfathomable." Chrono warned.

"I've heard of that happening once before…" Yuuno interjected. "In the year 462 going by our old lunar calendar, a dimensional dislocation occurred."

"Yes. That was a terrible incident. Many of its adjacent worlds were completely annihilated. It was a horrible tragedy that will always stain our history. We can't let that happen again." Lindy finished as she made a cup of green tea for herself, shocking Negi and Nanoha as she put sugar in. "So, I'd like to inform you that the Time-Space Administration Bureau will take over all authority regarding the Lost Logia, the Jewel Seeds."

Her words surprised Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno.

"It'll be best if you three just forgot about what happened and returned to your separate worlds and continue your lives." The TSAB Enforcer suggested.

"But that's…" Nanoha began to argue.

"This incident involves dimensional interference! It's not a matter we could let civilians get involved with." Chrono interrupted.

Nanoha tried to speak again but was stopped by Lindy.

"Well, we brought this up so suddenly, so you probably can't think clearly. So why don't you all think it over this evening and discuss it between yourselves? We can discuss everything in the morning."

"I'll take you back. Where we were before is okay, right?" Chrono spoke as he stood.

Nanoha looked over to Negi and then back to Chrono, almost pleading with her eyes, but unable to voice the question.

"Yes, he can go back with you, now that we understand the situation."

* * *

"For the time being, should we go home?" Nanoha asked the two boys as they stood looking at the ocean from the shipping pier where Nanoha and Fate battled earlier.

"Yeah…" both boys agreed.

"And umm… I guess you're about my age?" Nanoha asked looking at Yuuno.

"Ah… yeah… probably. Are you mad about this? I didn't really mean for things to turn out this way, but… it ended up looking like I was keeping it a secret from you" Yuuno apologized.

"Oh… not at all. I was a little surprised, but that's all."

"Umm… I'm sorry. And thank you. For now…" Yuuno replied before changing back into his ferret form. "It seems more convenient for me to stay in this form, so…"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Nanoha thought out loud.

"Let's go home and have some dinner, and then do some thinking… about what to do from this point on." Negi suggested.

* * *

"They're both amazing! Both of them are AAA class mages!" Amy Limietta spoke as she viewed the combat data they had received from Nanoha and Fate's earlier battle. The data she watched was displayed and examined in the main annalistic room of the Asura, it had screens circling the room and one main console at the center, which Amy was currently sitting at.

"Yeah…" Chrono replied with only half interest standing behind Amy.  
"The girl in white seems like she'd be your type, Chrono. She's pretty cute."

"Amy! I don't care about stuff like that…" He retorted with a slight blush.

"Looking at the average of this girl's magical power… is 1.27 million! And the girl in black is… 1.47! When they release their greatest powers, those numbers triple! They exceed you in magical power statistics alone, huh, Chrono?"

"That's not all there is to magic! There's also the ability to apply yourself to the situation at hand… and use sound judgment when faced with a problem, you know! Besides, it was the boy, Negi Springfield, which seemed the most dangerous."

"Let's see… huh? He only has about 0.78 million magical power. Though on one or two of those spells he cast, he could beat either girl hands down." Amy reported as she ran the data and video from Chrono's first fight of the day on a few screens but left Nanoha and Fate's on others.

"No, that's not what made him a tough opponent." Amy just looked at Chrono in confusion for a moment before he continued. "It was his ability to plan and execute his tactics. Amy, do you know what the one defining difference was between us that let me get a victory?"

"Hmm… that you had a fourth more power than he did?" Amy reached for the only answer she could think of.

"No, besides, I told you that raw power alone doesn't make that big a difference." Chrono shook his head. "It was that he couldn't fly."

"Huh? Be he was up in the air a good amount of the time he fought you. See!" the brunette brought up multiple videos of the fight at different moments.

"You are close, but every time he was in the air, he had either launched himself from a tree or did one of his mid-air rebounds. He could rebound once in the air at a single time before he had to land again, true it got him to a good height, but it wasn't really flying. He could only just stop me from having complete air superiority. If he could have flown like me, I wonder how the battle really would have turned out." The child Enforcer sounded almost eager for that match, though Amy knew he wasn't like that.

"Well, of course. I trust you. After all, you must be the most talented of us all here on the Asura, Chrono-kun." Amy stated matter of fact.

Chrono just looked at her before the door opened as Captain Lindy stepped in.

"Ah, Captain." Chrono welcomed his mother.

"Ah. You're looking at their data."

"Yes" Chrono replied.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Lindy spoke as she gripped the chair back that Amy was sitting in.

"If that much magical power flowed into a Lost Logia… a dimensional distortion would undoubtedly occur." Chrono spoke in desperate hope that it never happened.

"Those kids, we know why three of them are fighting to gain the Jewel Seeds, but… I wonder why this girl in black was gathering them?"

"She looked… pretty desperate. I wonder if she has a strong reason for what she's doing?" Amy thought out loud as the girl was displayed on the main screen. "She's such a young girl…"

"She still looks young enough to be relying on her mother's love…" Lindy ached with a twinge of motherly concern. "…if she's being raised like a normal girl…"

* * *

At Fate and Arf's apartment, Fate cringed in slight pain as she lay on the couch while Arf kneeled over her.

"Don't move." Concern spilling out in Arf words. "Now that the TSAB's shown up, we won't be able to continue. Let's run away… we'll go somewhere we can be alone…"

"I can't do that…"

"But even though we managed to get away, he's a top class mage! If he really tries to come after us, we might now be able to stay here forever without being noticed!" Moisture slowly began to form at the edges of Arf's eyes. "And that demon woman… your mother keeps saying all those things that make no sense! And she's cruel to you, too!"

"Don't speak badly of Mother…" Fate replied, though not in a scolding tone.

"I will speak badly of her! Because I'm so worried about you!" Arf interrupted. "Whenever you're sad, my heart hurts so much it feels like its being ripped to pieces! Whenever you cry, my eyes and nose get all blurry and drippy, so much that I lose myself! I don't want you to be in pain or cry anymore, Fate!"

Fate didn't reply, she could tell that her familiar was completely honest with her and it make the girl feel a little hurt inside that her familiar had to go through this pain. It wasn't something that the master and familiar bond actually did; the red head just cared so much.

"I guess you and me are linked in both mind and spirit. I'm sorry… if you're ever hurting, I'll be sure to stop myself from being sad, to stop crying." Fate finally answered.

Arf fell to the floor crying as she spoke. "I just want you to smile and be happy, Fate! Why… why can't you understand?"

"Thank you, Arf. But you see, I want to grant my mother's wish. And it's not just for my mother. I'm sure… it's for myself, as well." Fate sat up, holding down a winch of pain as she petted Arf's head to calm the wolf familiar. "So… just a little more. There's only a little more until we reach the end, so will you give me you best until then?"

"Arf stopped crying as she look at her master. "Promise me… that you're not doing this because that woman's telling you to, but you're doing your best because it's for you and you alone." Arf's eyes quivered as she held back more tears. "Then I'll definitely always protect you."

Fate nodded with confidence.

* * *

"So… Nanoha, Negi and I would like to help you" Yuuno reported to the Captain of the Asura, using Raising Heart as a medium. The ferret boy was in Nanoha's room reporting the decision the three had made while Negi, Nanoha and her family finished dinner.

"Help us, huh." Chrono mussed as he thought about it. Yuuno had contacted them while they had still been in the annalistic room.

"Even without me, I'm sure the other two will increase your strength. In collecting the Jewel Seeds, and fighting that girl. Or whichever way you choose, I'm sure we can help you."

"I see. You have really thought this through. In that case, I guess it'd be all right." Lindy replied.

"M-Mom- Captain!"

"Let's have them help us. I'd like to save our trump card until the last minute, if possible. Isn't that right, Enforcer Chrono?" The green haired woman smiled at her son, and he knew he had lost the argument before it even began.

"Yes…" was all the boy could reply. Amy could only just suppress herself from giggling.

"We have two conditions. All of you must put yourselves in the hands of the Time-Space Administration Bureau for the time being… And to always follow our instructions. I trust that's all right?" The green haired woman gently ordered.

"I understand." The ferret replied before closing the link. _'Nanoha, Negi, it's been decided.'_

The two children the ferret contacted had been recruited to help with the dishes by Nanoha's mother.

_'Yeah… thanks, Yuuno-kun'_ the girl replied.

"Well then, Kyouya and I are going out back now." Nanoha's father relayed.

"Yeah, will you be training again tonight?" The older woman responded.

He could only nod in affirmation.

"Be careful!" Nanoha encouraged.

"Well then, shall we go?" Shiro questioned his son. "It's been a while, so I'm not going to hold back!"

"Ah! Wait, wait! Let me watch!" Nanoha's sister called out as she chased after them.

As the two brunette Takamachi women finished placing the last of the dishes on the shelves, Momoko turned to her daughter. "Well then, that's that. So what's this important thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nanoha, Negi and Momoko all sat on the sofa as Nanoha pondered where to begin and what to tell her mother. Yuuno had just joined them and jumped onto the older woman's lap as she began to pet him.

"Before you begin, let me ask you. This is about Magic, isn't it?" Momoko shocked the three children with her direct question.

"W-w-what do you mean magic?" Nanoha stammered.

_'Nanoha…'_ Negi's voice questioned in the young girl's mind.

"I know that you practice magic, or at least Negi-kun is and I can suspect that you are too Nanoha. And while I don't know how it exactly came to be, let me say that I overheard you this morning."

"How much did you hear?" Negi tentatively wondered.

"I came in just as you started talking about the demons that attacked your village, before you then left to the Merdiana Academy of Magic. I then listen to the rest, I haven't told anyone yet; thought in compensation, Nanoha I want the truth from you."

Nanoha could only sigh as she began to tell of everything that had happened since first meeting Yuuno and Negi. She made it brief enough so that the rest of the family wouldn't come in before she finished but she had to tell of all her fight's she had been in.

"…and now we want to leave to go help find the Jewel Seeds and help Fate-chan. It's possible that it might be dangerous, but… I want to see thing through to the end. It might be enough to make you worry…"

"Well… you know that I'll always worry about you. Because I'm your mother. Of course I'll be worried about you, Nanoha." Momoko's face became very sad and Nanoha could only look at the carpet with a slight feeling of shame. "But you know… If you were still thinking about which path to take, I think I'd probably tell you that you can't do anything dangerous like that. But you've already decided for yourself, haven't you?" the older woman's face changed to that of caring mother as she spoke her next words. "You want to finish what you started with your friends. And you still want to try talking things over with that other girl, Fate-chan."

"Yeah…" Nanoha nodded.

"Well… have a nice trip, and don't regret anything you do. I'll bring your father and brother to my way of thinking, too. And don't worry, I won't tell them about the parts involving magic. Though Negi-chan, I want your word as a Magister Magi to return home safely." This final part she looked at Negi with true concern as a parent.

"I promise. You have my word that I will do every in my power to make sure Nanoha-san get back."

"I meant all three of you. You and Yuuno-kun have to return here as well!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay… thank you, Mom!" Nanoha beamed.

_I can no longer turn back… This is the path I have chosen… This is what I truly want to do!_ Nanoha thought as she packed her stuff for tomorrow.

"And I have one more request." The mother looked at the two children and the ferret. All of them preparing for whatever else she wanted. "Could I see Yuuno-kun here in his real form like you told me about?"

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno all stared at her almost random request.

* * *

In the Garden of Time as it floated though the dimensional seas, Presea Testarossa gazed longingly at the four Jewel Seeds that Fate had brought her.

"Hurry… hurry, Fate… The Promised Land… Al-Hazard is awaiting us…" Presea longed as if the destination couldn't come soon enough. "My… our utopia!"

"Don't forget Presea, I'm the one who told you about the land of the Ancients and I will want adequate compensation." A young woman's voice drifted from the shadow's to the distracted mother.

* * *

Ok, to start with I know that this chapter took a long time in coming but over the last month I had a few major bumps in the road that prevented me from writing.

First and foremost, I am now dedicating the rest of this series in memory to two of my close friends. Chris and Ashley I will miss you both.

Next I would like to thank all of you who have been leaving reviews and hope you keep it up. A shout out goes to M. Touhou Magicus for leaving a nice and thorough review, and thanks for catching that slight error in the title of chapter 2.

And now for the part that some of you may want to yell at me about, but please don't do it in an overly offensive way, the two big changes in this chapter when compared to the main story. Yes, I did want Momoko to know about Magic, and YES there is an extra character that will be played into later on.

If all goes well I should have the next chapter out soon.


	10. Battle at Sea

This is a crossover of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Negima. I do hope you all try to enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either series.

_Thinking to themselves._

"Talking to someone with their voice."

'_Talking to someone with telepathy.'_

[Device Speech]

Chapter 10: Battle at sea

* * *

Nanoha looked up as three Jewel Seeds circled around just above her. Floating just below the Seeds was Raising Heart.

"It has been ten days since Negi-kun, Yuuno-kun and I have joined on with the Asura's crew to hunt down the Jewel Seeds. We have managed to collect three Jewel Seeds, numbers VII, IX and XII. While Fate-chan has collected two more of her own, Numbers II and V." Nanoha spoke to Raising Heart, using the device as an audio journal. "This means that there are only six more left. We have spent some time searching and so far it seems that the remaining ones aren't on land. I can only hope that we find them soon. Takamachi Nanoha, signing off."

Nanoha got up off her bed and recalled the Lost Logia back into her device. She then headed off to the ships galley. On her way she bumped into Negi and invited him to have lunch with her.

Upon arriving the two children saw Yuuno musing over a half-eaten plate of food. They joined him and woke him up from his thoughts.

"Today was another hit and miss, huh?" Negi asked the other boy.

"Yeah… this could end up taking an extended period of time." The ferret changeling replied. "Nanoha… I'm sorry."

The girl in white just looked at him slightly confused as she had just started eating a slice of bread.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Not really, I'm not the least bit lonely at all. After all, I'm with you, Negi-kun and Chrono-kun, and I'm used to being alone as it is." She responded before finishing the bread slice. "Because ever since I was little, I've been left alone a lot."

Nanoha's eyes became sad as she remembered when she was younger. "You see… in my house, when I was really young… Dad hurt himself on a job, and for some time he couldn't leave his hospital bed. We had just opened our coffee shop, and it wasn't as popular as it is now… so mom and my brother were always really busy there… and sis was always together with dad, to nurse him. So… until recently, I've been home by myself most of the time. So I'm pretty use to it."

"I see…" Yuuno replied with some embarrassment. Negi however could understand some of Nanoha's pain as he had grown up partially alone.

Trying to cheer the boys up, Nanoha changed the subject. "Now that I think about it, I don't know much about your family, Yuuno-kun."

"Ah… I've always been alone from the start." Yuuno smiled slightly as he told his tale. "I didn't have parents, so I was raised by everyone else in my tribe. That's why I consider everyone in the Scrya Tribe to be my family."

"I see…" Nanoha admitted trying to look away since she had brought up more sad memories, but for the others.

"Yuuno-kun, once we finish this mess, let's have more talks like this, okay? You too, Negi-kun. And I want to talk with Fate-chan as well."

Yeah. Once everything is cleaned up." Negi replied for both boys as smiles began on their faces.

The three continued to eat lunch until Yuuno noticed a strange watch hanging around Negi's wrist.

"Negi, what's that?" the young archeologist asked.

"Ah this, Chrono-kun gave it to me the other day." Negi stood up and concentrated on the wrist band. Suddenly it changed into a tall brown colored staff that forked back and forth on one end like a lightning bolt, just below the forked portion was a sky blue orb holding the two parts together. [Device Mode] a strong but soft sounding young woman's voice spoke from the device.

"Her name is Cannith. She's a device much like Raising Heart. Chrono-kun thought that I could use her until the current case is over."

"But I thought you didn't need a staff or device to cast your spells, Negi-kun?" the young girl supplied.

"You're right, for most things I don't need a staff, the ring I have will do. But for flight or a few of my martial art forms, I need a staff or a spear, and I happen to prefer staffs." The son of the Thousand Master admitted. "And on the plus side, Cannith can help me with my other spells, I can mix Mid-Childa and my magic for new effects. Such as, making it so I cast my stronger spells faster and I can even cast up to one hundred and forty-nine Sagitta Magica, magical arrows. Though I can only get twenty-three without any incantations… what's wrong Yuuno-kun?"

Yuuno had begun to pale in amazement as Negi told of his new abilities. "Nothing, I am just amazed at your abilities."

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable if the staff was a little shorter?" Nanoha wondered aloud.

"No." Negi shook his head as he returned Cannith to its inactive form. "Since I can model the device's combat form, I modeled it after my father's staff."

Before the children could talk further, sirens began blaring throughout the ship.

"Emergency! A large magical reaction has been detected within the search parameters!" A voice yelled out over the ship's speaker system. The three children looked at each other before rushing to the bridge.

* * *

Inside a barrier field a few miles away from Uminari City, Fate Testarossa hovered in the air with her staff raised. She was gathering a large amount of power, under her was a huge magic circle sitting almost on top of the ocean.

As Fate drew more magic into herself and the circle, the sea and weather slowly became more violent. The blue sky turned dark as grey clouds took over, and waves crashed against each other.

"Arukas, Krutas, Eyglas… Heavenly gods who shines over all, descend upon us now as I guide you. Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel…" Fate chanted as the magic circle slowly rose higher, small bolts of lightning arcing from the circle to the water.

_The Jewel Seeds are probably in the ocean… So she's going to release electric power into it, and force activation to locate them all at once. That much isn't wrong, but… Fate…!_ Arf thought with amazement and concern for her master.

"Strike with lightning and roar with resonant thunder… Arukas, Krutas, Eyglas…" The magic circle has risen to just under Fate. Eight large golden orbs, each the size of a car, formed at equidistant points along the magical seal; streams of lightning connected each orb to the ones next to it. Fate brought her staff down and large bolts of lightning shot from the orbs into the sea.

In response, six beams of blue light broke the surface.

"I found them… the remaining six…" Fate panted after expending so much power.

_Attacking with this much magical power… and to try to seal all of them with her remaining strength… Something like this will definitely push Fate beyond her limits, even for her magical skill!_ The wolf Familiar continued thinking, hoping to wrap this up quickly.

"Arf, I need you to restrain the Jewels Seeds while I seal them."

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Arf replied. _So… no matter who comes, and no matter what happens, I will protect her!_

The power of the Lost Logia began running lose, each one creating their own hurricane. The weather continued to worsen as bolts of natural lightning arced along the sky or striking down into the water. The waves thrashed in all directions, strong enough and tall enough to overcome a single story house.

"Let's go, Bardiche. Let's give it all we've got." Fate asked of her device, which only responded with an affirmative ring.

* * *

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno ran as quickly as they could to reach the bridge. Upon arriving, they could tell some of what had transpired. Fate Testarossa was in the middle of a raging storm, trying to seal and collect the remaining Jewel Seeds.

"That girl is so reckless, it's outrageous!" Lindy Harlaown spoke out in dire concern.

"Thoughtless, indeed. She'll doubtlessly end up destroying herself out there." Chrono Harlaown uttered in a calculating tone, though he had a little bit of worry in his own voice. "She's going way beyond the limits of her magical power output."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled as she grasped the other girl's predicament. "I'll go there right away!"

"There's no need. If we leave her alone long enough, she'll finish herself off." Chrono countered with steel in his voice.

Nanoha could see that Fate was trying her all to avoid the dangers around her, but even so the girl must have been having a hard time.

"Even if she doesn't kill herself out there, we can make our move once she's used up all her power." The young TSAB Enforcer voiced in a grim tone.

"But…" Negi tried to interject.

"Start making preparations to capture the Seeds." Lindy ordered.

"Understood." One of the many bridge officers replied.

On the screen, Fate used her device to block one of many magical discharges from the seeds, that one going for her. Arf was fairing now better, as a steam of energy lashed her. The scythe beam on Fate's device was beginning to flicker and diminish every now and then. Nanoha's heart was beginning to feel torn as she tried to decide what to do.

"Now that we've finally found the last of them, we can't afford to lose them now. It may seem cruel, but this is the reality of the matter." Captain Harlaown tried to comfort the girl in white with her words.

_'Go!'_ a voice sounded in Nanoha's mind. She recognized it as Yuuno's. _'Nanoha, go!'_ The girl turned around to look at the boy. _'I'll open a gate for you, so go to that girl.'_

_'But Yuuno-kun, the reason I want to talk to her… The reason I want to talk to Fate, doesn't have anything to do with you.'_

Yuuno smiled at the brunette, _'That may be, but… Nanoha, if you're ever in a bad situation, I want to be your strength. Just like how you were for me.'_ The child archeologist looked over to Negi. _'Guard her; let her make it to Fate.'_

One of the command tubes on the bridge for teleportation began to glow with a gentle green light.

"You're…!" was all Chrono got out before Nanoha and Negi ran into the tube. The child Enforcer began to move toward the light but was barred by Yuuno with outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry. Takamachi Nanoha and Negi Springfield are ignoring orders and taking selfish actions!" Negi defied. With a final glance at Yuuno, the two children disappeared.

* * *

Two children fell from high above the clouds that dotted and darkened the sky.

One was a girl in a white dress with brown hair and a red jewel hanging from around her neck. The other was a boy in a green pin-striped suit with reddish-brown hair wearing a silver watch loosely on his right wrist.

As they streaked by some of the smaller clouds in the air, the girl's blue eyes shut tight as she concentrated all her might into the jewel around her neck.

"Let's go, Raising Heart. The wind is in the sky, and the stars are in the heavens. The bright, shining light is within my arms." The jewel slowly began glowing as the girl recited her mantra. "And a resolute heart beats within my chest! Raising Heart! Set Up!" As the light continued to grow it swallowed the girl in a bright pink light. [Stand by. Ready.] The device rang with confidence.

The girl wasn't the only one who concentrated her magical power, Negi took a deep breath before continuing. "Protect those in need. Willing to place yourself in danger for all others." The watch began whipping around his wrist from winds coming off the boy's body. "Never giving in to despair! Rastel MaScir Magister, Melodia Bellax, Evocatio Mea Virga! Cannith! Set Up!" [Stand by. Ready.] Negi's own device responded, surrounding the boy in silver light. (1)

The light from both children disappeared as they now gently descended into the maelstrom. They now wore different clothing. Nanoha had her pure white barrier jacket with blue and red trimming, while Negi had dark blue pants and jacket with a tan magus cloak surrounding him. Nanoha wore a pair of pink wings extending from her shoes, much like the famous Hermes, Messenger of the Gods. And Negi stood with one foot on the back of the crocked part of his staff, hand holding the strait length. (2)

"Don't you dare… get in Fate's way!" Arf challenged.

Before the wolf familiar could act, Negi charged over and put a small wind shield between him and the familiar. "You're wrong! We didn't come here to fight with you!"

"I don't believe this! What are you two doing?" Chrono's voice rang out over a communication line through Raising Heart."

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize later for ignoring your orders. But I can't just leave her alone!" Nanoha's words surprised the young Enforcer. "She's all alone! And I can understand some of the sadness someone feels when she's all alone!"

"First, we have to stop the Jewel Seeds before this turns into something much worse!" Then taking a risk, Negi dismissed his shield. "So for now, let's support them as they seal them!"

Negi backed away and began casting one of his restraining spells. Arf was a little hesitant to trust the boy and the girl in white, but decided on her course of action.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called out as she finally caught up to the girl in black. "Let's help each other and stop these Jewel Seeds!"

Bringing her device forward she concentrated her magic. A stream of pink light passed from Raising Heart and entered Bardiche.

[Power Charge.] The black device acknowledged as it reactivated its energy scythe.

[Supplying Complete.]

"We'll each take care of half of them!" Nanoha suggested with a confident smile on her face.

Negi was having a hard time trying to hold onto all six of the Lost Logia to try and keep them stable long enough for them to be sealed, but there was only so much he alone could do. That is until six yellow chains shot out and reinforced his hold. The boy looked over his shoulder and saw Arf supporting him and the girls with all her might.

"Negi-kun and Arf-san are stopping them for us! Now's our chance!" The girl in white spoke, "On the count of three, we'll seal them all at the same time!" Before heading for the three that look the most likely to break free first. [Sealing Mode]

After a moment's hesitation, Fate followed suit and targeted the remaining three.

_The thing that you want the most when you're feeling alone and sad… isn't to hear "Everything's alright," or the kindness of others, but rather… _Nanoha thought in remembrance.

[Sealing form. Set up] Bardiche toned as Fate neared the girl in white.

"Divine Buster… Full Power. You can do it, right?" Nanoha questioned from her staff. [All right, my Master.]

Fate brought her own weapon to bear as she gathered most of her remaining strength.

"One, two…!" Nanoha chanted, trying to get the other girl to match their timing.

"Thunder…!" Fate began as she drew as much of the electrical charge from the surrounding air as she could.

"Divine…!"

"RAGE!"

"BUSTER!"

The blast of both sealing magic's blanketed the area, blinding all who tried to gaze upon the scene. As well as destroying what little debris that had been able to survive in the barrier and weather the storm.

"The remaining six Jewel Seeds have been confirmed as sealed!" Amy reported on the Asura's bridge.

"What and unsystematic…" Chrono began but left it unfinished.

"But that was amazing…" His mother could only state in disbelief.

The six Lost Logia, the Jewel Seeds, slowly rose out of the ocean together in a beam of gentle blue light, stopping just a little bit away from Nanoha and Fate. Neither girl made a move to get closer to them.

_Being able to understand each other with the same feelings… With sad feelings and lonely feelings, being able to stop half of them each…_ The girl in white let her mind finish what she had been thinking a moment before.

On the bridge of the Asura, Lindy Harlaown let off a sigh of relief as the Jewel Seeds had settled down and it appeared that no one was seriously hurt. Without warning the alarms began sounding off again and catching all off guard.

"Dimensional Interference? A wide-area magical attack from another dimension is heading for them and us!" Amy reported with shock. "Ah! Only six seconds to impact!"

Chrono acted as fast as he could as bolts of purple lightning struck the dimensional ship, disabling it from interfering. More lightning impacted into the water just a short distance from Nanoha and Fate.

"Mother?" Fate uttered in slight fear before being attacked by the remaining bolts.

The black clad girl screamed as the lightning tore into her body. Nanoha called out to the other girl but was quickly knocked away by a few arcs of lightning. At the same time, Arf changed out of her wolf form and rushed to her falling master as the lightning dissipated.

Arf was able to catch her master before heading right for the Jewel Seeds to grab them while she had the chance.

Only to be interrupted by Chrono as he teleported onto the field.

"Get out of…" Arf began as she reached into her remaining stores of magical energy. "… our way!"

Knocking the blue haired boy away she returned her gaze to the floating Lost Logia, only to see half had already been grabbed.

Chrono smiled slightly as he held up the three he had nabbed in-between his fingers as he had arrived. Without a moments delay, he transferred the Lost Logia into his device.

The wolf familiars raged had now peaked as she unleashed a powerful blast into the sea below causing it to form a partial barrier of water, wind and raging sound between her and the three mages from the TSAB.

On the Asura the dimensional lightning finally abated, though all was not over.

"They'll start running wild again! Hurry and seize them!" Lindy ordered.

"It's no good! The dimensional attack disabled the functionality of our ship's tools!" One of the bridge crew reported.

As the water and wind calmed down, Nanoha opened her eyes and saw only herself, Negi and Chrono flying in the air. Arf, Fate and the remaining Jewel Seeds had disappeared. The clouds finished dissipating as rays of sun broke through.

"You three… return to the ship." Lindy spoke over a magical channel once the systems had been restored.

"Understood…" Chrono replied.

"And also, for Nanoha-san, Yuuno-kun and Negi-kun…" Lindy began in a stern voice. "…you three will be getting a lecture from me personally on your actions."

* * *

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno, all had their heads bowed as they stood in the Asura's briefing room. In the room, seated, with them were Chrono and Captain Lindy.

"Following orders doesn't affect a single person, but an entire group of people. What I mean is that the selfish actions you took could have affected not only yourselves…" Lindy lectured. "…but it could have also affected the people around you. I trust you understand?" She finished in a stern voice.

"Yes…" the three replied in unison.

"If this were and normal case, the three of you could expect severe punishment, but…" her voice softening slightly "…taking your magnificent results into account, we'll overlook your actions this time."

All three children looked up at each other with surprised expressions as they realized they were being let off the hook.

"However…" Lindy spoke to regain their attention. "I will not do this a second time. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Nanoha replied.

"We're sorry." The ferret boy apologized.

"We won't do it again." Negi admitted.

"Now then… the big problem starts now, huh?" The green haired woman sighed slightly as she moved onto the next subject. "Chrono, have you learned anything about the Incident, even superficial data?"

"Yes. Amy, please transmit it to the monitor." Chrono began.

"Yes, yes!" The computer girl's voice responded over the intercom.

In the center of the table, a magical display turned on showing a tall pale woman in a dark purple dress with almost matching hair. The display show a close up her face from two different angles as all three images slowly rotated.

"Oh, my!" Lindy gasped slightly as she recognized the woman.

"Yes! The mage hailing from the same place as us, Mid-Childa. Presea Testarossa" To the side of the pictures appeared some of the woman's magical and historical data. "Her field of study is in the development of energy sources allowing one to traverse dimensional space. Despite being a grate mage…" Chrono sighed slightly as he reported the next parts. "…she was involved in an accident while doing illegal research, and was thus exiled. The data we have about her and the data from the magical assault earlier both match. And… that girl named Fate is most likely…"

"Fate-chan. Back then, she said 'Mother'…" Nanoha interjected.

"Mother and daughter, huh?" Lindy realized sadly.

"U-umm… rather than being surprised… she seemed to be more frightened." Nanoha continued

"Amy! Are you able to pull up any more details about this Presea woman? Like where she went after being exiled? Or anything about her familial relationships? Anything at all?"

"Yes, yes! I'll look into it right away, captain!"

_This woman… is Fate-chan's mother…_ Nanoha thought to herself as she gazed upon the woman's image.

A short time later, Amy entered the briefing room with her findings.

"Presea Testarossa… according to Mid-Childa records… she was the third director of the Central Science & Development Bureau twenty-six years ago, but… She was also privately working on a thesis involving energy sources allowing the traversal of dimensions. Then, the concepts of this 'Hydra' thesis were tested. She conducted her experiment with illegal materials… and the experiment failed. The results included a mid-scale dimensional disturbance at the beginning… which caused the fissuring of the entire central area, eventually engulfing the surrounding areas. Apparently there was a huge dispute about the incident… saying that the failure didn't exceed her expectations… and that there was nothing illegal about the materials used. She moved many times after that, continuing to perform her secret projects. But at some point, the records lost track of her whereabouts. And that's all I could find." Amy finished her report.

"What about her family ties and her actions up to the point when she went missing?" the captain questioned.

"That data was completely erased. Right now, the main office is putting together a file on that data for me…"

"How long will it take to prepare?"

"They said about a day or two…."

"If that Presea woman and Fate-chan are able to release that much magical power…" Captain Lindy began to mull over this information. "…we can't afford to act hastily. And we still have to repair the Asura's shielding system, as well." Coming to a decision, the green haired woman stood and looked over to Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno. "I think that you three should take some time to rest."

"Huh? But…" Nanoha was about to question but was interrupted as the captain continued.

"Especially you, Nanoha-san. It's not good for you to miss school all this time. I'll approve a return trip for now. It'd be a good idea to see your family and make an appearance at school again."

"Yes…" Nanoha replied dejected.

* * *

"And the ten days I spent with her went by so quickly!" Lindy spoke to the Takamachi family in the Takamachi's living room over tea. The TSAB Captain currently wore her civilian clothes, which included a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a yellow shawl running over the crooks of her elbows and behind her back, and tan kackis.

"My. Is that so?" Nanoha's mother replied.

'_Lindy-san… I'm not sure whether to call what you're doing a wonderful cover-up or a complete lie…'_ Nanoha thought to Lindy, Negi and Yuuno.

_'It's pretty impressive.'_ The ferret commented from on Lindy's lap.

_'Well, I obviously can't tell them the truth. It's so your family doesn't worry, so please call this my "considering and concern."'_ Lindy laughed as she talked with Nanoha's mother. "But Nanoha-san is quite a good little girl. I'd almost like my son to learn from her example or even little Negi-kun here."

"My, my… there you go, saying things like that again!" Momoko countered.

"My Chrono just has no social skills whatsoever!"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the case!"

"Nanoha…" Miyuki whispered to her younger sister. "Since you came home today unexpectedly, you'll be able to stick around for a little, right?"

"Yeah." Nanoha nodded.

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan have also been really worried about you. Have you gotten in touch with them yet?"

"Yeah. I sent them both a message earlier." The youngest Takamachi replied. I am going to see them tomorrow.

* * *

Nanoha, Negi and Yuuno were surprised when they arrived at Arisa's house.

Suzuka had picked the three of them up, technically two children and a ferret, and headed over to the young Banning's estate. They had all been there before and knew that Arisa loved dogs and sometimes took in wounded strays until they were healed. They were usually kept in a cage to keep some of the other dogs from attacking or playing to roughly with the wounded animal and to keep the dog from leaving before it was healed.

What surprised the three children was that the dog Arisa had found the day before was a large dog. It had very wolf like features, pronounced red fur, and a large red jewel on its forehead just above its blue eyes. She was covered in bandages along her legs and midsection.

The three knew this dog.

_'Arf-san, so it really is you.'_ Nanoha thought to the familiar.

_'You, eh?'_ came the reply.

* * *

All right, that's all for this chapter. I know you must hate me for stopping here but I thought this was a good place to stop for now. I will have more coming out soon. Again I want to thank those of you who left great reviews. Please keep them coming as some of them do help me fix a problem I might have missed, though just so you know once I finish this season I will go back and make all the corrections. See you all next chapter.

1. Melody of Battle, Summon my Staff.

2. Think of how Negi looked when he faced off against Chao in chapter 156 page 16/17 (depending on where you read it and 157 same page number.


End file.
